Infancia del Rey Gerudo
by Animem4ker
Summary: Nacido como un niño normal, criado en el desierto por dos brujas y un encuentro que cambiara el destino de Hyrule para siempre
1. Prologo, Destinada

Un nuevo Fic, para este e decido tomar a alguien que no e tomado mucho en cuenta en mis Fics de Zelda, este Fic será exclusivamente de Ganondorf

**Prologo**

**Destinada.**

Hace tiempo, en reino Hyrule existe una valle conocido por muchos como Gerudo, la raza nacida en este valle lleva por nombre el mismo de su valle, al igual que muchas razas en Hyrule esta resultaba muy peculiar, quizás un poco mas que las demás.

A diferencia de muchas otras razas en Hyrule las nacidas en el valle Gerudo eran solo mujeres, de cabello color rojo y de piel morena, estas mujeres resultaban extraordinariamente fuertes, mucho mas que un Hylian, y sobre todo ágiles, las gerudos se hicieron de temer en las afueras de Hyrule y dentro de este mismo, dado que en estas no nacían hombres, muchos hombres de Hyrule desaparecían, algunos eran seducidos por la enorme belleza que poseen las gerudos, otros eran simplemente desaparecían, el método…dependía de la gerudo en si.

Aun que en sus cuerpos solo producían mujeres un día una gerudo dio a luz a un niño, sorprendidas este niño se convirtió en el su primer Rey, las Gerudos lo nombraron como su rey, aun así, este fenómeno no se repitió si no después de un siglo, desde entonces entre las mismas Gerudos se forma la historia de que una de ellas estaría destinada a dar luz a un niño, y este se convertiría en su rey.

Aun así, había algo en esta leyenda que se encontraba errado…mas bien faltaba, agregando lo faltante la leyenda Gerudo quedaría así "Cada cien años nacerá una Gerudo excepcional, superior al resto de sus hermanas, de esta nacerá el niño que será nombrado como rey de las Gerudos" nadie jamás se percato que esto era así, que aquellas que dieron a luz a los primeros reyes Gerudos fueron Gerudos excepcionales y mucho mas poderosas que su hermanas.

Los años pasaron en el reino Hyrule, en su historia se marcaron innumerables guerras con los reinos vecinos, e innumerables victorias, en la historia de las Gerudos nacieron diez reyes, y se acercaba el nacimiento de su onceavo rey, el rey que cambiaria la historia completa de todo Hyrule y que ataría su destino a la familia real de Hyrule por siempre.

Aisha, una Gerudo joven, bella, de voz dulce, coqueta y tranquila de personalidad, su cuerpo no mostraba mas que unos veinte años, fuerte, media un metro sesenta vestía igual que sus hermanas, ladrona sin igual, reconocida por sus hermanas como la mas fuerte entre las gerudos, sin lugar a duda Aisha era la "destinada" a dar a luz al próximo rey Gerudo

A diferencia de sus hermanas ella, se enamoro de un hombre y a la vez este de ella, para su mala fortuna este fue nada mas y nada menos un perteneciente a la familia real, escapar con o secuéstralo generaría un gran numero de conflictos y sobre todo sus hermanas se verían perjudicadas, la noche de pasión y amor entre ella y el miembro de la familia real tuvo lugar en el mismo palacio

Por desgracia para Aisha esa noche algunas gerudos invadieron el palacio para hurtar en este, su amado fue acusado de traición y de poner en peligro a la familia real y fue ejecutado.

Las gerudos que atacaron el palacio desconocía de las acciones de Aisha y al enterarse se desplomaron a los pies de esta implorando perdón, aun así las palabras de Aisha fueron-eso no importa ya hermanas, esta es nuestra vida, creo que es mejor así, aun que tengo el presentimiento que esa noche que pasamos dará un bello fruto de amor.

Tal cual Naisha lo predijo a los nueve meses nació un niño, un hermoso niño de piel morena clara y cabello color rojo intenso, de facciones Gerudos.

Un nuevo rey a nacido-decía una gerudo, otra decía-un rey que lleva la sangre de la familia real.

A este comentario una Gerudo respondió-¡cállate tonta o ya olvidaste…!

Eso no importa ya-añade Naisha en un tono de voz muy suave mientras sostenía a su hijo el cual dormía profundamente-el pasado es pasado y ahora veo un brillante futuro para nosotras.

Las voces que rodeaban a Naisha se silenciaron al escuchar este comentario, una curiosa pregunta-dinos Aisha, cual será el nombre de nuestro nuevo rey.

Aisha no responde en el acto, cierra sus ojos y piensa por un momento, hasta que por fin toma una decisión-su nombre será…Ganondorf

**Bueno, sin mas que decir los veo en el siguente cap aun cuando me tardare un poquito dado que tengo q terminar otro fic aun -.- en fin, nos seguimos leyendo, cya :P**


	2. Prologo, Lamento de una Madre

El lamento de una madre

**Este es la ultima parte del prologo, a partir del siguiente cap comenzara el fic en si, espero disfruten el cap **

**Prologo**

**El lamento de una madre.**

Habían pasado un par de semanas del nacimiento de Ganondorf cuando una noche el frió viento nocturno se enfrió mas y mas hasta que se torno insoportable, la noche se empezó a iluminar cuando las Gerudos miraron al cielo, se encontraron bajo una lluvia de fuego.

¡¿Qué sucede?!-exclamo Aisha, rápidamente una Gerudo entra en su habitación gritando-¡estamos bajo ataque, esta…!-gerudo no puedo terminar de informar cuando una cortina de fuego la empujo dentro de la habitación, Aisha se voltea y rápidamente toma a Ganondorf entre sus brazos lo cubre y usa su cuerpo como escudo de las llamas

Ganondorf asustado por el alboroto empieza a llorar, Naisha reponiéndose del dolor de las llamas le dice en susurro a su hijo-No…no te preocupes bebe…mama te protegerá-al oir la voz de su madre los llantos de Ganondorf se apagan rápidamente hasta que una bella sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Una explosión derriba la puerta de entrada levanta una nube de polvo, Aisha rápidamente toma una enorme cimitarra justo a lado de su cama con su mano derecha y en un movimiento sin precedentes ejecuta mas de diez golpes en menos de dos segundos mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Ganondorf y con la espalda quemada, lo que cae al suelo no es mas que metal picado, pero Aisha no reconoce ningún sonido de carne, no le da importancia, sabia que no podía hacer nada por su hermana herida rápidamente se levanta de su cama y corre con Ganondorf en sus brazos.

Lo que encuentra es a mas de sus hermanas heridas y frente a ellas enormes armaduras, Aisha no duda en atacar y rebanar en pedazos a cada armadura que se encuentra a su paso-¿Qué rayos sucede, quien rayos tiene las agallas de atacarnos a nosotras las Gerudos?-se pregunta Aisha, en eso una risata se escucha justo detrás suyo, nuevamente algo explota lazándola y haciendo que suelte a Ganondorf

¡Ganondorf!-exclama Aisha al escuchar el llanto de su hijo pero había algo extraño, el llanto su hijo no provenía exactamente frente suyo, en su lugar provenía de por encima suyo.

Gracias por el niño…-comenta una voz chillona-nunca habíamos visto en ningún otro rey Gerudo un potencial tan grande como en este niño-comenta otra voz

¡¿Quienes son?!-exclama Aisha mientras intenta ponerse de pies al tiempo que tomaba sus cimitarras, aquellas voces chillonas vuelven a reírse y empiezan a alejarse, Aisha se levanta y rápidamente empieza a perseguir el llanto de su hijo, una vez afuera de la fortaleza, se ve los grandes daños causados por estas dos, aun así Aisha no le presta atención a sus hermanas heridas o al estado de la fortaleza simplemente corre con su cimitarra en mano siguiendo lo que ahora podía ver, eran dos brujas que se alejaban rápidamente con dirección al desierto.

¡Aisha espera!-exclama una gerudo pero Aisha no escuchaba solo le interesaba recuperar a su hijo, salta la reja que separaba la fortaleza Gerudo del desierto y sigue corriendo sin importarle nada.

¡Ganondorf, donde estas!-gritaba Aisha desesperada en medio de la temible tormenta que se desataba en el desierto Gerudo, esperaba que su hijo le diera algún tipo de señal, simplemente la pobre Aisha no paraba de gritar desesperada por su hijo, se movía con lentitud en medio de la tormenta, estaba desclasa y sus pies se encontraban heridos de tanto pisar metal, su espalda adolorida de las quemaduras recibidas, y su cuerpo no contaba con la protección necesaria para moverse a trabes del desierto solo llevaba ropa para cubrir lo necesario y su cimitarra en su brazo derecho, no pensaba claro solo le interesaba una cosa, encontrar a su hijo y quitárselo a esas brujas.

¡Ganondorf!-seguía gritando Aisha, pero cada vez su voz resonaba menos para ella, el sonido de la arena a su alrededor se apagaba y su brazo derecho le pesaba cada vez mas-Ganondorf…donde…estas-seguia llamando Aisha pero cada vez menos y menos se escuchaba su voz, termina soltando su cimitarra y a los pocos metros se desploma-Ganonodorf…donde….donde…don…de…

Donde…¿donde estoy?-se pregunta Aisha, sentía calor justo al lado suyo, su espalda le ardía pero no tanto como antes, al vez sentía su cuerpo cubierto y sus pies los sentía vendados, al igual que parte de su cuerpo.

Aisha no escucha mas que susurros a su alrededor, lentamente empieza a abrir sus ojos, las imágenes que encuentra son borrosas, no era mas que un techo cubierto de ceniza, lentamente sus oídos empiezan a funcionar nuevamente, empieza a distinguir varias voces, todas familiares, Aisha se encontraba devuelta en la fortaleza Gerudo.

Veo que ya vuelves en ti…-comento una voz a su lado, Aisha busca el origen de la voz, al encontrarla ve a una Gerudo acercándose.

¿Ruby, eres tu?-pregunta Aisha un tanto confundida, Ruby vestía tan ligera como las otras gerudos una característica resaltante en ella era su tamaño, media metro ochenta de alto y su tono de voz resultaba mas fuerte que el resto de las gerudos, era una amiga muy cercana a Aisha.

Si soy yo…¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta indignada la Gerudo-¿te duele algo, te duele la cara?

Un poco-responde Aisha al tiempo que se sienta, en ese momento cae de la cama sangrando por la boca por un fuerte golpe que recibe en su mejilla derecha departe de Ruby

¡Espero te halla dolido, como te atreves a abandonarnos después de lo que pasamos, se que Ganondorf es tu hijo, pero que hubieras echo contra esas brujas en la condición que te encontrabas, lo único que hubieras conseguido era morir como una perra callejera!-con esto Ruby se da media vuelta y regresa a ayudar a las demás.

Aisha permanece un rato en el suelo, hasta que se levanta y se encamina a donde se encuentra esta Ruby

Regresa a tu cama, tienes que descansar-comenta Ruby mientras levantaba por los brazos a una Gerudo, Aisha se ubica del otro lado y ayuda a levantarla por las piernas.

Te dije que-cállate y muévete, necesita atención medica lo mas pronto posible-por un momento Ruby no hace nada, pero al siguiente responde-tienes razón.

Las semanas pasan y la fortaleza Gerudo empieza a tomar forma de nuevo, las gerudos empieza a recuperarse lentamente del ataque de aquellas brujas.

Una vez recuperadas forman varios grupos para sondear cada área del desierto, pasaron varios días estos se convirtieron en semanas pero no encontraron el escondite de aquellas brujas, no encontraron a Ganondorf, aun así Aisha sabia que tarde temprano volvería verlas, y para esa ocasión, ella estaría preparada para recuperar a su hijo.


	3. 1 Un Mundo distinto al Gerudo

Un mundo distinto al Gerudo

**Aquí comienza propiamente dicho el Fic, espero sea de su completo agrado **

**Un mundo distinto al Gerudo.**

Los años transcurrieron lentamente, un año, dos años, tres, cuatro…diez años pasaron y ninguna Gerudo supo de nuevo de su rey perdido Ganondorf…Pero a la vez este nunca supo nada de las Gerudos

Diez tortuosos años había pasado para Ganondorf en una amplia casa protegida por un hechizo de ambas brujas, esta casa estaba ubicada en algún lugar del tormentoso desierto Gerudo, aquellas brujas habían criado a Ganondorf como si se trátese de un perro, desde bebe hasta su actual edad, cada día era peor que el otro, cada día parecía un infierno en vida, no tenia mas que unos pocos minutos para comer y descansar, lo único que le quedaba eran sus sagradas horas de sueños las cuales ambas brujas respetaban….hasta cierto punto.

Desde que tenia memoria Ganondorf lo único que recuerda era el sonido del látigo azotando su piel, sus brazos, espalda, su cuerpo en general se encontraba cubierto por cicatrices del látigo y en su mente no había mas que palabras tan complicadas como incoherentes para muchos, aun así, ambas brujas no se equivocaron, su entrenamiento en Ganondorf había dado fruto, la fuerza de Ganondorf era muy superior a la de un niño de su misma edad, fácilmente podía tomar una roca y volverla polvo con solo cerrar su puño.

En cuanto a magia se refería, no era muy hábil, por lo menos en cuanto lanzar hechizos, aun que Ganondorf poseía una cualidad que las brujas no habían visto antes, Ganondorf era capaz de combinar la magia con su propio cuerpo, usarla unificada a su cuerpo, haciendo esto, tanto fuerza como agilidad de Ganondorf eran incrementados de forma asombrosa, tanto así que Ganondorf podía generar un sismo con solo golpear el suelo con su puño, era un prodigio en cuanto a magia se refería, pero en cuanto a personalidad…Ganondorf era un niño apacible, calmado, ingenuo, calmado y con una cualidad que ambas brujas odiaban en el y no había podido eliminar durante estos diez años, uno, Ganondorf solía hablar con los objetos, como si estos tuvieran vida, y dos, Ganondorf siempre sonreía sin importar que sucediera.

Por lo visto…ya están dormidas…-se dice Ganondorf mientras alejaba su oído de la puerta, a los diez años la altura de Ganondorf era de un metro veinte, de piel morena, ojos un color dorado, de nariz fina y un poco alarga, su cabello corto, de color rojo intenso y este echado para atrás, su tono de voz podía ser de bajo a uno muy intenso y fuerte, casi un tono de voz adulto, su vestimenta resultaba humilde, debido al tipo de vida que llevaba, una franelilla color gris, y pantalones largos color ceniza, una sandalias de color marrón, mas una capucha que cerrada lo cubría por completo, desde la cabeza dejando solo visible sus ojos, hasta las rodillas.

El cuarto de Ganondorf no era nada del otro mundo, por todo lo contrario, un basurero seria mas acogedor para muchos que es cuarto, una cama vieja, destartalada ruidosa, las tablas del piso astilladas, y las paredes decorada con su propia sangre cada vez que era azotado en su cuarto y solo una ventana por la cual no se veía mas que la tormenta de arena.

No pienso quedarme ni un minuto mas en este maldito lugar -se decía Ganondorf mientras se alejaba lo mas que podía de la única venta que había en su cuarto, ya había intentado escapar en varias ocasiones pero cada intento resultaba fallido, pero con cada fallo Ganondorf aprendía cada vez mas del hechizo que lo aprisionaba-es ahora o nunca..-se dijo Ganondorf, se cubre la cabeza, toma varias bolsas de cuero las cuales ata a su cintura, una vez preparado, Ganondorf sale corriendo a toda la velocidad contra la ventana atravesándola de un salto, logrando salir de una vez por todas de esa maldita casa, cualquier lugar en el desierto era un paraíso para el en comparación a esa casa, sale corriendo en medio de la tormenta sin siquiera mirar para atrás, aun que se voltease a ver…ya la casa de sus pesadillas había desaparecido en medio de la tormenta.

Aquella tormenta interminable no parecía importarle a Ganondorf, por mas fuerte que resultaba Ganondorf no parecía afectado por esta tormenta, de echo caminaba a través de esta como si ni siquiera existiera, por mas fuerte que el viento y la arena lo golpeaban, con mayor entusiasmo y mayor facilidad se movía Ganondorf, jamás había respirado aire distinto al exhalado por las mezcla de pociones y a madera vieja, aquel tormentoso aire parecía puro y limpio, cuando creyó haberse alejado lo suficiente se detuvo para tomar un respiro, suspira profundamente y de ahí adelante continua su camino caminando.

Habían pasado varias horas caminando, Ganondorf busca cualquier señal que simbolizara algún tipo de construcción como las que había visto en su libros pero no se veia nada salvo dunas de arenas,

Me pregunto…¿como saldré de aquí?-se decía Ganondorf, no había mas camino para el que el frente, sabia que tarde o temprano iría a dar a algún lado, continua su insensata marcha hasta que en medio de la tormenta se ve algo distinto a un duna de arena, era motivo mas que suficiente para reventar en alegría.

¡Que será eso!-exclamo Ganondorf al ver un extraño pilar de madera en el cual estaba izada una bandera…o lo que quedaba de esta de color rojo.

¡Un poste!-exclama Ganondorf, cuando mira al frente encuentra-¡otro mas!-exclama y sale corriendo a este, antes de llegar a este ve otro a la distancia-¡otro!-exclama nuevamente.

Al llegar a este se detiene y encuentra otro un poco mas adelanta-debieron haberlos dejados como guías para evitar perderse, si los sigo podré salir de este desierto.

Firme en su decisión sigue cada poste que encuentra, eran decenas de estos, corre lo mas rápido que puede, la emoción lo invadía pero se detiene en seco al llegar a los dos últimos postes, junto a estos, una enorme caja, poco mas allá, una especie de abismo formado por arenas movedizas.

No me gusta como se ve esto…-se dice Ganondorf al tiempo que se acercaba pero manteniendo distancia para evitar caer en estas arenas, Ganondorf se voltea para ver la caja, una extraña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, Ganondorf levanta aquella enorme caja sin mayor esfuerzo y la coloca cerca de la arena para ver que sucede, esta es succionada dentro de aquel abismo y despedazada a menos que astillas cuando llega al centro.

Me pregunto…-Ganondorf mira a ambos lados y decide ir por el derecho-¿podré rodear este rió de arenas movedizas?-se pregunta Ganondorf y empieza a correr bordeando aquel abismo, corre sin perderle la vista para evitar caer pero en lugar de encontrar algún tipo de limite de este abismo, se golpea fuertemente contra una pared de roca haciendo que caiga adolorido sobre la arena.

Eso dolió-se queja Ganondorf mientras se levantaba y sacudía la cabeza, cuando ve al frente encuentra la pared contra la que se golpeo, nuevamente aparece una sonrisa en su rostro, volteándose el rio de arena le dice-si no puedo bordearte-Ganondorf apunta al muro de roca-puedo treparlo a el así que puedes quedarte tal cual donde estas-Ganondorf le saca la lengua al rió y rápidamente se levanta y empieza a trepare aquella pared de roca a una velocidad increíble.

Mientras trepaba su corazón se aceleraba, el sonido que tanto había escuchado desde niño se desaparecía, una vez llego a la cima empezó a correr la tormenta se desvanecía cada vez mas.

¡¿Qué encontrare, que encontrare?!-exclamaba Ganondorf emocionado con su corazón latiendo al máximo, pero antes de que la tormenta se desapareciera, esta le jugo un ultimo truco, con un paso in falso Ganondorf se vio en el aire, cayendo al vació pero en ese momento Ganondorf se emociono con lo que vio y sintio, no había arena, todo se veía claro, no habían mas que rocas a su alrededor pero se veía como diamantes bañados por la luz tenue de la luna llena, el sonido de la tormenta se había desaparecido, lo único que se oía era un arrolló, el sonido mas hermoso que Ganondorf jamás había oído para ese momento y por ultimo que hizo el corazón de Ganondorf diera un brinco fue el aire a su alrededor, era frió, pero un frió soportable y no el frió infernal del desierto, a Ganondorf no le hubiera importado morir en ese lugar, por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz.

¿Dónde…donde estoy?-se pregunta Ganondorf, siente su cuerpo mojado y debajo suyo siente arena.

¿Que paso?, me duele mucho…-Ganondorf no puedo terminar de sobarse su cabeza cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Era de día, un a suave brisa lo golpeaba y el calor de sol generaba una sensación hermosa que estremecía todo su cuerpo, un color que sus ojos jamas habian visto, la hierva verde se meneaba con la brisa matutina en el Lake Hylia.

Ganondorf lentamente se quita su capucha-¿esto…esto es un sueño?-se pregunta Ganondorf al tiempo que se ponía de pie, un golpe no funcionaria para saber si soñaba, lentamente se acerca hacia ese color verde, al tocarlo una sonrisa ilumina su rostro, en inmediatamente se lanza a abrazar el suelo.

¡Que lugar este, que hermoso lugar este!-grita Ganondorf al tiempo que frotaba su rostro en suelo, rápidamente se sienta y se quita las sandalias, la hierva bajo sus pies se sentía extremadamente bien, mira al cielo buscando el sol.

¿Realmente este es el mismo sol que me iluminaba en el desierto?-se preguntaba Ganondorf al verlo se acuesta en la hierva a ver las nubes en aquel azulado cielo pasar era algo que resultaba realmente hermoso

No puedo creerlo que este mundo siempre existió al lado del mío…-se decía Ganondorf con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No volveré…no pienso dejar que me atrapen, prefiero matarme antes que dejar que mis madres me atrapen de nuevo, prefiero morir en este mundo, que en aquel…

**Ahora si me tardare en actualizar -.- porque debo completar otro fic, quería llegar al primer capitulo y lo logre, espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el siguiente, cya :p**


	4. 2 Gaebora Kaepora

Kaepora Gaebora

**Hi, segundo cap, por cierto, descubri unos cuantos errores en el cap pasado, sobre todo en la descripción (inexistente por sierto -.- ) de Ganondorf por eso todos los que hallan leído el primer cap antes del 23/7/08 les recomiendo leerlo de nuevo, de resto no tienen que retroceder, espero lo disfruten :)**

**Kaepora Gaebora **

Las nubes se seguían moviendo con la fresca brisa que puede brindar un lago en la mañana, todo resultaba tan calmado y relajante para Ganondorf quien seguía acostado en la hierva contemplando las nubes, un bostezo tras otro y los ojos se entre cerraban lentamente, hasta que algo completamente anormal apareció en el cielo.

¿Hum?-una enorme sombra acaba de pasar justo encima de el, se marcaba una extraña silueta de un ave en el cielo, aun que estaba a la distancia la silueta resultaba muy grande, Ganondorf, se sienta y agudiza la visión tratando de distinguir que era aquella enorme…gigantesca ave que estaba justo encima suyo.

Aun así aquella ave no se mantiene mucho tiempo a distancia, inicia un descenso

en picada rápidamente, Ganondorf no se mueve ni un milímetro, se queda observando aquella negra silueta acercarse rápida y peligrosamente a el, como empezaba a tomar, forma y color.

Un…un búho, ¿un búho gigante?-se dice Ganondorf, exactamente a la distancia de veinte metros Ganondorf levanta su brazo derecho y un fuerte viento sacude la hierva alrededor de Ganondorf, un fuerte estruendo destruye la paz que se encontraba en el lago, con aquel estruendo aquel búho gigante queda completamente paralizado, incapaz de mover sus alas cae dando vueltas sin capacidad de reaccionar.

A…-una expresión de sorpresa aparece de inmediato en los ojos de Ganondorf, rápidamente se levanta y salta atrapando al búho en el aire, al caer al suelo, Ganondorf deposita al búho suavemente en el suelo, rápidamente lo acomoda y se acerca a su cabeza levantándola.

Si entiendes lo que digo por favor respóndeme-comenta Ganondorf al búho quien parecía tener la mirada perdida, no tarda mucho para que sus ojos recuperan su brillo y lentamente el búho empieza a moverse, Ganondorf lo suelta e inmediatamente el búho se coloca de pie, sacude su cabeza y con un tono de voz fuerte pregunta-¿que rayos paso?

Cuando el búho dirige su mirada a Ganondorf, se asusta y en acto reflejo retrocede dando un salto-¿Qué rayos?-se pregunta, Ganondorf tenia una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera en primera instancia, se encontraba de rodillas apoyado en sus brazos, sus ojos tenían un resplandor fuera de lo normal y en su rostro un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Realmente…realmente puedes hablar…¡puedes hablar!-exclama Ganondorf, nuevamente el búho retrocede impresionado y a la vez asustado de Ganondorf.

Esperaba…-comenta el búho al tiempo que retoma la compostura-esperaba te asustara o algo por el estilo, pero no que actuaras como estas actuando ahora.

¿Eh?-Ganondorf muestra una expresión de confusión e inocencia al mismo tiempo por un momento, luego mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa se sienta cruzado de piernas y responde-con respecto a eso…tiendo dirigirme a las cosas o animales como si ellos pudieran responderme-Ganondorf hace una pausa dirige una expresión sonriente al búho y prosigue-lo hacia cuando algo me molestaba, me aburría y porque molestaba mucho a mis madres, ¡ah por cierto!-exclama Ganondorf-me llamo Ganondorf.

¿Ganondorf eh?-susurra el búho mientras se acomodaba en la hierva-mi nombre es Kaepora-inmediatamente, los ojos de Ganondorf toma nuevamente aquel brillo inexplicable, justo cuando termina de decir Kaepora, la cabeza da una vuelta, el cuello queda ahora como cabeza y vise-versa cuando habla nuevamente su tono de voz resultaba ahora un tanto chillón-Gaebora.

¡Asombroso, tu…tu cabeza gira, y…y tu voz cambia también!-exclama Ganondorf completamente entusiasmado, Gaebora suelta una risita chillona y comenta-yo también estoy sorprendido, al ver ese ataque que me hiciste me di por muerto, esperaba encontrarme de todo menos a un niño de cinco de años en el cuerpo de uno de diez-aquel comentario Ganondorf muestra una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por cierto niño, de donde eres, por estos lados no se ven niños como tu…mucho menos que puedan usar magia de una forma tan excepcional como tu-pregunta Gaebora mientras ladeaba su cabeza, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ganondorf, por un momento solo se escucha el sonido de las olas del lago y el movimiento de las copas de los árboles cercanos, pasado un momento, Ganondorf explica todo por lo que había pasado desde que tenia memoria, hasta el momento en el que se encontraba.

Ya veo…-comenta casi en susurro Kaepora-entonces…vienes del desierto, y esas cicatrices que tienes en tus brazos…¿son los castigos por la mas mínima equivocación en tus entrenamientos?-pregunta Kaepora, a lo que Ganondorf mientras dibuja círculos con sus dedo en la hierva.

…ya veo…pero dime algo niño-Kaepora gira su cabeza nuevamente y es Gaebora quien habla ahora-porque alguien como tu…con semejante pasado no muestra algún signo de odio, de furia para con tus madres, es decir, solo…-en ese momento se escucha un ruido bastante raro, Ganondorf se lleva su mano derecha al estomago y dirigiéndole una expresión penosa a Gaebora comenta-lo siento…tengo hambre.

Ya…ya veo-comenta Gaebora, Ganondorf saca de una de las bolsas atada a su cintura un pedazo de pan casi del tamaño de la palma de su mano, a simple vista se veia que se encontraba viejo y duro, Gaebora hace un ruido similar a una risita llamando la atención de Ganondorf quien daba el primer mordisco a su pan-¿de que te ries?-pregunta Ganondorf con la boca llena

Chico…dime, ¿sabes hacer un fogata?-pregunta Gaebora, Ganondorf traga el pan en su boca y responde-claro…¿porque la pregunta?

Solo has una y consigue un par de ramas largas y espera a que vuelva-dicho esto, Gaebora extiende sus alas y no basta mas que un aleteo para levantarlo del suelo, toma vuelo y empieza a sobre volar el lago.

Ganondorf no le da mucha importancia pero obedece a Gaebora, inmediatamente cava un pequeño hoyo y lo bordea con rocas, introduce un ramas pequeñas de los árboles cercanos, algo de la hierva que arranco y prende fuego con solo chasquear los dedos, inmediatamente un par de pescados caen frente suyo, el aleteo de Gaebora casi apaga la fogata pero Ganondorf logra mantenerla prendida.

Después de un rato cocinando, Ganondorf prueba por primera vez comida de verdad en lugar de pan duro. Ganondorf no hizo el menor comentario ni ningún tipo de agradecimiento por los pescados y en menos de diez minutos había devorado los pescados hasta dejar las espinas completamente blancas.

Es como si jamás hubiera comido-comenta Gaebora, Ganondorf le dirige la mirada y mostrando su típica sonrisa responde-es porque nunca había comido algo como esto, muchas gracias señor Kaepora Gaebora.

Gaebora muestra una sonrisa curiosa y añade-realmente eres un chico extraño.

¿En que sentido?-pregunta con un tono de voz incredulo Ganondorf, Gaebora sacude su cabeza y responde-eres un chico único, uno en un millón quizás, no tan solo eso, por lo que me has contado, esas cicatrices es tus brazos demuestra tu endemoniada infancia y aun así eres capaz de mostrar una sonrisa de una forma asombrosamente natural…eres algo que jamás había visto y que tampoco entiendo.

Mi sonrisa…-susurra Ganondorf al tiempo que se encoje entre sus hombros, por primer vez el tono de voz alegre de Ganondorf se torno un tanto oscuro, era un cambio asombroso, ninguno de los dos lo pudo entender en ese momento, la voz de Ganondorf aun que seguía siendo de niño, parecía de otra persona.

Mi sonrisa…no la tengo por que halla sido feliz…de echo mi personalidad lo creas o no…solo muestra la única forma que conozco de herir a mis madres-responde Ganondorf al tiempo que levanta su mirada hacia Gaebora, Gaebora retrocede al ver los ojos de Ganondorf, parecían perdido, no tan solo eso, el mismo aire en el Lake Hylia se torno frió y lúgubre.

Ganondorf dirige su mirada al suelo continua-por mas buen hechicero que soy…jamás pude vencer a mi madre Twinroba…pero descubrí que mis costumbres le dolían mas que un golpe, y el verme sonreír era como si las quemara por dentro.

Ganondorf cierra sus ojos y por un momento el silencio reina en el Lake Hylia, incluso el sonido de las olas seas por un instante, Ganondorf levanta su cabeza y abre sus ojos, estos habían vuelto a la normalidad y todo el Lake Hylia regresa a la normalidad, con una gran sonrisa Ganondorf añade-por eso soy como soy.

Gaebora estaba completamente paralizado, no podía creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

Señor Kepora Gaebora, ¿se encuentra bien?-cuando Kaepora reacciona se encontraba, mira abajo y encuentra a Ganondorf tirando del plumaje de su pecho con su típica expresión inocente-¿se encuentra bien señor?

S…si, es solo que-responde Gaebora al tiempo que retrocede un paso.

¿Que…dije algo malo, hice algo malo?-pregunta Ganondorf en tono inocente

No…nada es solo que…no esperaba que fueces asi…que no mostraras nada de felicidad-responde Gaebora en un tono nervioso al tiempo que intenta relajarse.

Ganondorf le muestra una sonrisa, se da la vuelta y responde-es cierto…pero ahora si soy feliz, fuera de esa casa…soy feliz, muy feliz.

Gaebora se queda por un momento pensando viendo la a Ganondorf, suspira y mostrando colocando una sonrisa en su pico avanza hacia Ganondorf-si escapaste de esa casa no será para quedarte aquí o si.

¿Hum?-Ganondorf voltea y encuentra a Gaebora justo a su lado-ahí mucho por explorar ahí afuera, mas halla de este pequeño valle en el que te encuentras y creo saber por donde puedes empezar.

¡Hablas enserio!-exclama Ganondorf, Gaebora asiste y avanza colocándose justo enfrente de Ganondorf con las alas extendidas-adelante…sube

Los ojos de Ganondorf se iluminan e inmediatamente monta en la espalda de Gaebora, la cabeza jira y es ahora Kaepora el que habla-sujeta niño, es hora de partir y nuestra parada será el palacio de Hyrule-con un solo aleteo Kaepora levanta vuelo y con unos pocos mas se catapulta al cielo con Ganondorf en su espala

**Espero lo hallan disfrutando y actulizare cuando pueda, hasta entonces, cya ;)**


	5. 3 El Gran Mercado

El gran mercado

**Hi, Hi, ahora que estoy en vagaciones espero poder actualizar mas rapido WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! En fin espero lo disfruten :)**

**El gran mercado**

¡Wow!-la vista aérea era hermosa, Ganondorf que nunca había podido volar por si solo, ahora sentía por primera vez la refrescante brisa que entregaba aquel don.

Dime muchacho, que vez desde aquí-Kaepora sobre volaba algo que parecía ser una construcción en medio de la pradera, encima de una colina.

¿Qué veo? Pues….-Ganondorf señala al castillo que se encontraba a su izquierda, relativamente al lado de este una montaña y a los pies de esta parecía haber un pueblo, un rió que pasaba frente a estos y una cascada a la distancia, al seguir sondeando su alrededor, encuentra la entrada al valle gerudo y al desierto, el lago en el que se encontraba y la entrada a un bosque.

Esto que sobre volamos se le llama "Área real"-comenta Kaepora.

¿Área real?-pregunta Ganondorf confundido

Así es, se llama así dado que este es el centro de Hyrule, es donde se encuentran las áreas mas importantes del reino, desde el físico hasta el tipo espiritual-con Kaepora se catapulta al inmenso puente abierto, descendiendo a un lado de este para que ningún guardia lo viera, al tocar suelo Ganondorf baja de la espalda del gran búho

¿Te pusiste los vendajes…?-pregunta Gaebora, Ganondorf muestra sus brazos, ambos se encontraban vendados desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, no hubo necesidad de vendarse las manos porque estas no tenían casi cicatrices de latigazos.

Muy bien, aun que seguirás llamando la atención, pero menos si mostraras esos brazos azotados-comenta Kaepora, inmediatamente gira su cabeza-y sobre todo recuerda…nada de magia, eso seria excesivamente peligroso tanto para ti, como para ellos…fui bastante claro.

Ganondorf sonriendo asiste-nada de magia…al menos que sea necesario-Gaebora muestra un expresión severa en su rostro, pero Ganondorf permanece inmutable con su sonrisa, a la final Gaebora suspira-veo que no se puede hacer nada-termina mostrando una sonrisa que reflejaba ironía en su rostro.

Esta bien, solo trata de no molestarte o deprimirte-con esto Gaebora levanta vuelo-espero verte de nuevo, y entonces me cuentes que has descubierto, dicho esto Gaebora se aleja, Ganondorf se queda observándolo hasta que entra en una nube, Ganondorf respira hondo, esconde sus brazos tras su capucha y se encamina al gran mercado.

Wow…-Ganondorf no tenia palabras para expresar su asombro por el marcado, era un lugar completamente nuevo, el escándalo a su alrededor, la gente moviéndose en un lado para otro, en fin, el chaos que puede representar un mercado resultaba simplemente sorpréndete, único, casi celestial.

Es asombroso, este lugar es impresionante-se decía así mismo mientras caminaba entre las personas-cada quien ocupado en lo suyo…-continua caminando hasta encontrar una fuente, se sienta en la orilla de esta y sigue observando.

Ganondorf suelta una risita-casi perezco un fantasma, nadie se a percatado de mi presencia en este lugar-enserio.

Ganondorf que había pensado en voz alta, se cae de cabeza contra el suelo al escuchar una voz fuerte y profunda juste detrás suyo.

Auch, eso dolió-Ganondorf se arrodilla robándose su rostro cuando voltea encuentra a una mujer alta sentada donde estaba el, de piel clara y cabello blanco, vestía un traje ajustado a su cuerpo de color azul, habían varios vendajes en cima de este traje, ambos brazos y el muslo derecho, su rostro poseía facciones finas y un color rojo de ojos.

¿Que hace un chico como tu por aquí?-pregunta en un tono de voz sutil la misteriosa mujer, inmediatamente el bullicio del mercado desaparece y lentamente todas las personas alrededor de la fuente enfocan su mirada en la escena, lo que so oía ahora no eran mas que susurros.

¡Joder!-exclama Ganondorf-porque tuviste que hacer eso, porque tuviste que sorprenderme de esa forma, gracias a ti apenas se escucha el viento.

Es cierto que por un momento lo que se escuchaba era apenas el viento, pero inmediatamente todos revienta en carcajadas.

¿Hum?-ante el cambio de ambiente tan drástico, de uno tenso a uno alegre y escandaloso Ganondorf queda completamente confundido-¿porque se ríen?-pregunta Ganondorf en tono ingenuo mirando a su alrededor.

Ya ya, no ahí nada que ver, pueden volver a los suyo-comanda la misteriosa mujer mientras se levantaba y se acerca a Ganondorf, extendiéndole una mano le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Ganondorf seguía confundido, pregunta porque las risas aun inundaban el mercado a lo cual responde la mujer-por la escenita que acabas de formar, por eso-Ganondorf había replicado de una forma que solo lo hubiera echo un niño de cinco años, pataleando y terminando con una careta y brazos cruzados.

Y…por eso se reían-pregunta Ganondorf en tono inocente, la mujer mostrando una sonrisa le responde-por el echo de que creían que eras algo mas-tocándole la nariz añade-pero no resultaste ser mas que un niño muy crecido.

Por un momento la expresión ingenua se mantenía en el rostro de Ganondorf, pero a la final cambia a su típica sonrisa y añade-si, alfil y al cabo eso es lo que soy, por cierto.

Eres raro…muy raro-añade la mujer en un tono cómico-me gustaría quedarme a hablar pero me tengo que ir.

¿Eh adonde vas?-pregunta en tono ingenuo Ganondorf.

A buscar a alguien…-la mujer se agacha, se dirige nuevamente a Ganondorf pero con un tono de voz dulce-estoy buscando una niña, como de tu tamaño de cabello dorado y ojos verdes, si la vez por favor avísame o a cualquier guardia por favor, has entendido.

Ganondorf no puede evitar sonrojarse inmediatamente asiste, la mujer le muestra una sonrisa y lo deja.

Ganondorf la sigue con la vista hasta que se pierde entre la multitud, se lleva sus manos a sus mejillas las cuales aun se sentían caliente-que raro…jamás me había sentido así…¿que será?-era curiosa la sensación se sentía confundido, pero aliviado una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y termina diciéndose-supongo que nunca e sentido esto…porque nunca me han tratado así.

Ganondorf se convirtió en el centro de atracción del gran mercado, donde fuera que iba generaba risas fuese por su actitud de niño o por que terminaba metiendo la pata y generando algún tipo de desastre, aun que hubo algo que le extraño a Ganondorf, cada vez que preguntaba porque se reían tanto de el conseguía una respuesta similar a la otra, simplemente le decían "no eres lo que esperábamos" dejado un pregunta en la cabeza de Ganondorf "¿Qué se supone esperaban de mi…que se supone que soy?"

Cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien que se supone que era, nadie le respondía, es cierto que incomodo a Ganondorf, pero a la final Ganondorf se termino diciendo-no importa, será mas divertido descubrir quien soy por mi propia cuenta-Ganondorf sabia donde podría conseguir esta respuesta, del mismo lugar del que salio, del Desierto, pero…le resultaba aburrido regresar al ese lugar del que salio.

A medida que oscurecía la gente regresaba a sus hogares y el escándalo del mercado iba cesando hasta que la noche llego y todo el mercado quedo en silencio.

Bueno…de noche no es muy diferente al desierto…salvo que aquí no ahí una tormenta de arena…aun que-Ganondorf rápidamente cierra su capucha-pero sigue haciendo un frió del demonio.

Ganondorf rápidamente busca alrededor, sus ojos se terminan clavando en un lugar que no había visitado en todo el día un gran edificio que se encontraba fuera del mercado, inmenso poseía varias torres y todas terminaban en puntas, un vitral justo encima de la entrada y una puerta inmensa, era el único sitio que Ganondorf no había visitado y el único que tenia las puertas abiertas, si podía encontrar refuljo en algún sitio, tenia que ser ahí.

Wow…-el lugar era sorprendente por fuera, pero aun mas por dentro, el piso relucía, las paredes de color blanco, todas las ventanas coloridas, al otro extremo se encontraba algo similar a un altar de piedra y detrás de este una enorme puerta de piedra, aun que era oscuro por fuera dentro de ese sitio había luz resplandeciente.

¿Donde esta las velas?-se preguntaba Ganondorf mientras miraba a su alrededor pero no había ni una sola vela, ni un solo candelabro, el lugar resplandecía por si solo era algo sorprendente.

Cada paso que daba retumbaba dentro de aquel lugar, en el centro de este se encontraba un enorme pedestal de piedra, Ganondorf se para encima de este para verlo, encuentra varias marcas que no entendía.

Que lugar…-un sonido proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación, Ganondorf reacciona y dirige su mirada al altar, puede ver como algo se oculto detrás de este.

Espero que no me halla visto-piensa la persona que se escondía detrás del altar, asoma pero no ve a nadie-a…a donde se fue-piensa aquella persona.

Hola-aquella persona reacciona ante el saludo, voltea rápidamente encontrando a Ganondorf de cuclillas justo al lado suyo, de la sorpresa se resbala, Ganondorf rápidamente la toma de un brazo y la jala evitando que cayera en las escaleras.

Ganondorf no tenia palabras para quien se encontraba a su lado, era una chica, de la edad de Ganondorf, un poco mas pequeña que el de cabello dorado, llevaba una vestimenta bastante humilde, una camisa blanca y una falda larga beige, y botas de cuero, el color de piel clara, y por un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron juraría haber visto unos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Otra vez esta sensación-nuevamente Ganondorf siente sus mejillas caliente incluso al tacto-pero…se siente distinto, ¿porque será?

Hum…-mientras Ganondorf trataba de responder las preguntas que se planteaba, la chica a su lado se levantaba al tiempo que se sobaba su adolorida cabeza-¿que me paso?-pregunta la chica, su tono de voz era muy suave.

Te golpeaste con el suelo-al escuchar la voz de Ganondorf la chica asusta.

Cálmate, cálmate por favor-dice Ganondorf en tono nervioso-al menos que quieras golpearte de nuevo con el suelo.

La chica parecía confundida-que, no soy lo que esperabas-pregunta Ganondorf mostrando su típica sonrisa, la chica le muestra una sonrisa nerviosa respondiendo-No…y me alegro por ello.

Me llamo Ganondorf-la chica queda ida por un momento, Ganondorf repite-me llamo Ganondorf, cual es tu nombre.

La chica realmente estaba confundida la sonrisa en el rostro de Ganondorf era realmente rara, pero transmitía tranquilidad, realmente Ganondorf no transmitía nada malo, mostrando un sonrisa nerviosa responde-mi bautizaron con el nombre de Clare…aun que en lo personal-Clare termina devolviéndole la misma sonrisa a Ganondorf-me gusta mas el nombre de Zelda.

**Me voy a tardar un poquito con el siguiente cap dado que voy a iniciar otro fic y trabajare los dos a la vez. Solo que el otro es uno de Naruto que lo tengo mente desde hace tiempo, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap/fic, sigan conectados, nos vemos en el mismo canal (porque la hora que sera noc XD hasta encontes, cya ;)**


	6. 4 El Festival de Kakariko

Por un muñeco

**Sigo, continuare con este Fic porque apartir del 20 de Agosto no podre actualizar sino hasta el 2 de Septiembre, por eso mismo…espero disfruten de este Fic :)**

**El Festival de Kakariko**

Entonces, eres la princesa del reino de Hyrule…-despues de su encuentro con Clare y haberse clamado y aclarado las cosas, ambos se recuesta detrás del altar, uno al lado del otro.

Así es…-Clare, la princesa del reino de Hyrule una chica muy famosa en el castillo por escaparse de su guardia y escolta, estuviera donde estuviera, si desea ver o hacer algo siempre conseguía escabullirse de fuera para cumplir su cometido.

Ya veo…-dice Ganondorf mientras se queda observando la puerta de piedra enfrente suyo.

¿En que estará pensando?-se pregunta Clare, esta sabia muy quien era Ganondorf, que era pero tal cual había dicho este, Clare creía que Ganondorf seria otra cosa, algo completamente distinto al chica calmado e infantil con el que estaba hablando.

Oye..-¡Que ahí detrás de esa puerta!-exclama Ganondorf al tiempo que le dirige la mirada a Clare quien había quedado sorprendida por la acción repentina de Ganondorf.

Porque me miras tan raro…acaso hice algo malo-resulta difícil describir la expresión de Clare, la mejor forma de describirla seria con la frase "que rayos fue eso"

Eres raro sabes…mas raro de lo que creía…-comenta Clare mientras se recostaba nuevamente al pedestal

¿Porque?-pregunta en tono inocente Ganondorf.

Lo digo porque…todo el mundo…cada vez que se entera que soy la princesa del reino me regaña o se sorprende que me escape, ya que después de todo lo tengo-responde Clare mientras observaba el techo.

A mi parecer no lo tienes todo…-responde Ganondorf, inmediatamente Clare dirige su mirada a Ganondorf, este aun miraba la puerta frente suyo-me dijiste que tus padres…los reyes de Hyrule no pasan mucho tiempo contigo, te sientes sola, no puedes hacer nada que te gusta y ahora se acerca algo que quieres ver pero nadie puede llevarte a verlo-con esto ultimo Ganondorf le dirige una mirada de reojo a Clare al tiempo que aparece una sonrisa en su rostro-…a mi parecer no lo tienes todo como dicen los demás.

Clare se había quedado sin palabras, lo que Ganondorf le decía nadie jamás se lo había dicho, ese pensamiento no parecía de un niño tan infantil como lo aparentaba Ganondorf.

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Ganondorf al ver a Clare ida, inmediatamente reacciona y asiste, Ganondorf le muestra su sonrisa.

Ganondorf se levanta, se estira-muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos.

¿Irnos, adonde?-pregunta Clare, mostrando su típica sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano Ganondorf responde-a donde mas, al festival de Kakariko, ¿acaso no lo quieres ver?

Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Clare, el festival Kakariko era un evento que se realizaba una vez al año, comida, música, todo tipo de eventos sucedían en este festival, Clare solo tuvo la oportunidad de visitarlo una sola vez y eso fue cuando tenia cinco años, pero no pudo disfrutarlo, desde entonces cada año intenta regresar a Kakariko para poder disfrutarlo.

¿Por cierto, puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunta-responde Clare a Ganondorf mientras caminaban hasta la salida del templo.

¿Porque Zelda?, es decir, tu nombre es Clare ¿no es así?-al ver que Clare no responde Ganondorf la mira de reojo encontrando una expresión familiar en su rostro.

V…-si no quieres responder no tienes porque hacerlo-Clare voltea inmediatamente a ver a Ganondorf lo encuentra observándola con una sonrisa-conozco ese sentimiento-Ganondorf devuelve-respóndeme cuando te sientas cómoda-Clare nuevamente se queda sin palabras, lo único que fue capaz de decir en ese momento fue "gracias"

Una vez fuera del templo, todo era silencio, el viento apenas y soplaba.

Sabes…deberías estar defraudada de tus guardias, no veo a ni uno-comenta Ganondorf al salir del templo

No vez ninguno porque este es un lugar sagrado, se le tiene prohibido a los guardias acercarse, salvo sea una emergencia, un evento, estén desarmados o de civiles, no pueden acercarse al templo…¿por cierto como piensas sacarme de la ciudad?-pregunta confundida Clare ya que…todos los guardias la conician.

Ganondorf suelta una risita respondiendo-tu sabes de donde vengo…pero no sabes nada de mi…soy un hechicero-Clare se sorprende al escuchar eso, pero antes de que esta lanzase cualquier pregunta, Ganondorf se anticipa añadiendo-no te preocupes, te diré todo una vez estemos en Kakariko, por ahora…-Ganondorf se coloca de cuclillas frente a Clare-súbete a mi espalda.

…D…de acuerdo-tartamudea Clare al responder, una vez en la espalda de Ganondorf este se levanta y se dirige con un tono de voz un tan extraño-primero que nada, sujeta bien y cierra los ojos…te llevaras una gran sorpresa una vez que aterricemos.

Clare se sentía nerviosa por lo que le había dicho Ganondorf, pero por algún motivo confiaba en el, no tuvo necesidad de aviar a Ganondorf en el momento que cierra sus ojos, Ganondorf se catapulta a una velocidad increíble, no podía sentir nada salvo el viento que la golpeaba.

Llega un momento en el que deja de escuchar los pasos de Ganondorf, fue un salto asombrosamente largo, Clare juraría que estuvo volando por un momento. Después de eso lo que escucho fueron a unos guardias acercarse y a Ganondorf llamarla hermana.

¿Hermana? –los guardias no volvieron a molestar a Ganondorf y ser fueron.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos Zelda lo primero que vio fueron sus brazos, del susto soltó cayendo sentada al suelo.

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Ganondorf

Si eso…-al abrir los ojos casi Clare hubiera pegado un grito si Ganondorf no le hubiera tapado la boca.

Mi…mi piel, que me paso-la piel de Clare se habia tornado morena, del mismo color del de Ganondorf.

No tan solo tu piel, tu cabello también-inmediatamente Clare toma un mecho de su cabello, este era de un rojo tan intenso como el de Ganondorf.

¡Me…me…me transformaste en una Gerudo!-exclama Clare.

¿Gerudo…que es una Gerudo?-nuevamente aparece aquella expresión que Ganondorf desconoció cuando pregunto que había detrás de la puerta de piedra.

¿esta todo bien?-pregunta nuevamente Ganondorf, Clare se levanta y sacude-si todo bien, gracias a ti nadie podrá reconocerme…solo una pregunta…¿esto es reversible no es así…?

Ganondorf asiste-ahora vamos a esperar abran el puente para poder salir a primera hora y evitar miradas innecesarias.

A la mañana siguiente salen apenas baja el puente ambos salen del mercado, una vez que se alejan de este Clare recupera su color original.

Asombroso, dime como aprendiste hacer eso, es decir, ¿quien te enseño a usar la magia?-pregunta Clare muy entusiasmada, Ganondorf no responde en el acto, se fija en el suelo mientras caminaba.

¿Ganondorf?-cuando Clare lo llama por segunda vez Ganondorf le cuenta TODO lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento.

Clare se queda muda al escuchar el tormentoso pasado, de echo por un Clare no dice nada y la caminata se torna silenciosa.

No tienes que poner así por mi pasado-comenta Ganondorf, Clare nuevamente dirige una mirada a Ganondorf encontrando esa sonrisa en su rostro.

No se como lo haces Ganondorf…no se como lo haces…-¿hacer que?-pregunta Ganondorf ante el comentario de Clare.

Sonreír todo el tiempo…y aun mas con el pasado tan horrible que tuviste.

Lo creas o no mi sonrisa mostraba en el pasado odio…-responde Ganondorf pero antes de que pueda continuar Clare interrumpe y añade de forma muy calmada-Me imagino, creo entender ese sentimiento.

¿Acaso odias a tus padres?-pregunta Ganondorf un tanto sorprendido al escuchar ese comentario.

No…pero se lo que es mostrar una sonrisa y esconder odio y rencor tras ella…-responde muy tranquila, luego pregunta-dime, la sonrisa que muestras ahora…realmente estas feliz en este momento…o te guardas algo…

No, realmente estoy feliz…muy feliz de estar con tigo-por un momento Ganondorf juraría haber visto un tono rojizo en el rostro de Clare.

Estas…-¡mira!-exclama Clarea antes de que Ganondorf preguntase algo, al ver donde Clare señalaba ve unas escaleras en medio de un muro de roca.

¡Una vez subamos esas escaleras estaremos en Kakariko!-comenta Clare-Dime Ganondorf, ¿te gustan las carreras?-pregunta esta en tono desafiante, la repuesta de Ganondorf es la siguiente-1…2…-¡3!-exclaman ambos en unísono lanzándose a toda velocidad a la entrada de la villa Kakariko.

Cuando llegan Clare se decepciona un poco…no había nada, la villa estaba tal cual la recordaba, era la calmada y pequeña villa Kakariko que recordaba.

No…no puede ser…se supone que esta noche es el festival y no ahí nada preparado…-Clare estaba apunto de formar un alboroto en la entrada de la villa si no es por Ganondorf.

Oigan…que sude aquí-pregunta un aldeano que se les había acercado al ver a Ganondorf sujetando por los brazos a Clare.

Es que…esta molesta porque no se va a realizar el festival-en eso el aldeano revienta en carcajadas lo cual solo incrementa la ira de Clare

¡Le parece gracioso, todo lo que nos costo…!

Ya cálmate niña…el festival si se realizara-el escuchar esto Clare se detiene en seco-¿que cosa?-pregunta Clare y Ganondorf en unisono

¿Donde se va hacer si aquí no ahí nada?-preguntan nuevamente en unisono.

El aldeano señala la montaña de la muerte-el rey Goron nos invito a realizar el festival en su ciudad, de echo este ya…-al voltear no ve ni Clare ni Ganondorf ambos habían salido a la montaña de la muerte.

La subida a la ciudad Goron resulto un tanto cansada, pero tal cual habia dicho aquel aldeano a medida que subían encontraban Gorons indicando el camino, y mas personas

¡A…Asombroso!-exclama Ganondorf, solo en la entrada de la ciudad se encontraban ubicado un gran numero de puestos, ventas de comidas, concursos y música.

¿Que te parece?-pregunta Clare en un tono cansado

Estos asombroso…incluso el aire de este lugar se siente distinto-responde Ganondorf complemente maravillado

Claro que se siente distinto el aire…estamos a por lo menos un kilometro o dos de altura…-se dice Clare-de cualquier forma Ganondorf que te parece si entramos, y vemos que ahí-Ganondorf asiste.

Dentro era aun mas sorpréndete, el piso por el que entraron se encontraba lleno de puestos de comida, el solo respirar generaba hambre, en los dos siguientes pisos se encontran un sin numero de puestos de concursos de todo tipo y uno que otro puesto de comida mas, mientras que en el ultimo piso se encontraban un grupo de Gorons e Hilyans tocando.

¡Este lugar es sorprendente!-exclama ambos-¡vamos a divertidos!-ambos disfrutaron de todo, desde cada puesto de jugo que había hasta un plato de cada uno de los puestos de comida, lo mas sorprendente de todo para Clare fue que Ganondorf no llamo la atención, es decir nadie se percato de el, y si lo habían echo lo mas probable es que no les molesto en absoluto lo que el era debido a su personalidad tan infantil, para Clare este fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

¿Que nos falta?-¡esa sala!-exclama Ganondorf señalando un pasaje, Clare no había querido entrar a ese sitio dado que lo único que entraban eran hombres fuertes, musculosos, pero salían adoloridos, Clare deside complacer a Ganondorf y entrar.

¡Que lindo!-en esa sala se encontraban dos Gorons un sentado frente a una mesa y otro a su lado, ambos dirigían un concurso de vencidas entregando todo tipo de premios, desde un saco lleno de rupies hasta peluches.

¿Que cosa?-pregunta Ganondorf, Clare seyala un peluche de un caballo de color marrón claro con la cri y cola de color beige.

¿Te gusta?-pregunta Ganondorf-¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTA, ES ADORABLE, ES…!-cuando voltea a ver a Ganondorf no se encontraba a su lado, voltea nuevamente, encuentra a Ganondorf sentándose y hablando con el Goron

Ganondorf no…-antes de que Clare terminar ya Ganondorf había ganado en vencidas al Goron.

Que…que cosa…-El Goron había advertido lo peligroso del juego a Ganondorf, pero la respuesta de este fue "el que sea pequeño, no significa quesea débil-el Goron le pregunta-¿Estas seguro niño?-Ganondorf asiste, el Goron acepta y le dice que aplicara la suficiente fuerza como para igualar a las suyas… y así lo hizo"…la fuerza hubiera igualado a la un niño de diez años ordinario…pero la de Ganondorf estaba muy por encima de ser ordinaria.

El Goron acompañante quedo mudo, el golpe que hizo la mano de su compañero al golpear la mesa fue estruendoso, mientras el que lucho con Ganondorf tenia el brazo completamente adolorido.

Y bien, gane…¿¡donde esta mi premio!?-pregunta Ganondorf alegre.

Valla un niño el que tenemos aquí…de haber sabido que tenias esa fuerza no te hubiera tomado a la ligera-comenta el Goron algo adolorido.

Te dije que no me subestimaras, te dije que el que sea pequeño, no significa quesea débil-ya veo…-el Goron se levanta toma el peluche y se lo entrega a Ganondorf.

Para…mi-dice en tono tembloroso Clare al recibir el peluche.

¡Claro! Dijiste que te gustaba no es así-Clare asiste lentamente al mismo tiempo un rojo claro cubre sus mejillas, ambos se depiseden de los Goron y van a continuar disfrutando del Festival.

Dime…crees que deberíamos decirle a la guardia real acerca de la princesa-pregunta el Goron que estaba de pie a su amigo adolorido-la princesa esta en buenas manos…pero deberíamos decirle a nuestro rey…que el vea que hacer-estoy de acuerdo.

Ganondorf…ya se como voy a llamar a mi peluche-exclama Clare, mientras comian.

¿Le pones nombres?-pregunta Ganondorf extrañado, Clare asiste y responde muy entusiasmada-se llamara igual que tu…solo que acortare tu nombre.

¿Acortarlo?-si, se llamara Ganon

**Actualizare tan pronto como se me sea posible, hasta entonces, cya ;)**


	7. 5 Llamado de Poder

Llamado de Poder

**Espero les siga gustando este Fic, por que pienso llevarlo hasta el final y espero lo sigan hasta entonces :)**

**Anyway, capitulo…5 jeje, que lo disfruten :)**

**Llamado de Poder.**

El festival había terminado, fue realmente asombroso, increíble solo que había un pequeño problema.

Tenemos que bajar de nuevo…-pregunta la princesa en un tono un tanto cansado al ver el camino que les esperaba, era pasado de la madrugada, ni Ganondorf ni Clare estaban acostumbrados a quedarse hasta tanta tarde despiertos.

Si lo deseas te cargo en mi espalda, no ahí ningún problema-por mas que lo dijera Ganondorf, se notaba que este estaba cansado.

No creo que estés en condiciones, y aun que-no tienen que bajar-ambos voltean al mismo tiempo encontrando parados en la entrada a los Gorons de la competencia de vencidas.

Sus majestades no tienen que bajar, por orden de nuestro rey ya les hemos preparado un par de camas a los dos-comentan los Gorons en unísono.

¡Enserio Ganondorf que te!-al voltearse encuentra a Ganondorf un tanto pensativo-Ganon…-no te preocupes estoy bien y si, acepto la oferta, una cama no me caerá mal-responde con su tono alegre al tiempo que se encamina donde los Gorons

Las habitación donde dormirían no era nada del otro mundo, una pequeña cueva donde habían dos camas de paja, ambos Gorons se mostraron un tanto penosos al ofrecer tal simplicidad a dos majestades, Ganodorf no le importo para nada, apenas callo en la paja, quedo dormido un profundo sueño.

Realmente cuesta creer que ese sea el Rey Gerudo comenta una fuerte y profunda voz justo detrás de Clare esta se voltea rápidamente, encontrado aun Goron mas grande que los demás y mucho mas robusto y con una expresión severa en su rostro.

Rey…rey Goron-comenta asustada al tiempo que retrocede un paso, aun que su expresión de miedo cambia súbitamente a una de confusión al ver al rey Goron reventar en carcajadas.

No te preocupes princesa, no voy a delatarte…mucho menos a tu amigo.

Habla…habla en serio Rey Volk…-aquellas palabras salen de forma titubeante de los labios de la princesa.

Te lo prometo, de echo quería pedirles que pasaran el día de mañana con nosotros, me gustaría conocer mejor a tu amigo.

Una gran sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Clare asistiendo en el acto, mostrando una expresión alegren en su rostro Volk añade-bien, entonces descansa, porque mañana tendrás un largo día mi niña-asistiendo Clare se acuesta sobre la paja e igual que Ganondorf cae dormida rápidamente.

¿Hm?-Ganondorf se levanta y mira a su alrededor, se encontraba en la misma cámara que recordaba haberse dormido y a unos pocos metros se encontraba.

Qué raro…creí que alguien me llamaba…-Ganondorf al recostarse de nuevo se escucha de nuevo aquella voz, confundido mira en todas direcciones, pero no encuentra nada ni a nadie.

Que rayos me esta pasando, ¿me estaré volviendo loco?-se pregunta Ganondorf nuevamente aquella voz retumba en la habitación, esta vez se escucha claramente, era una voz femenina, profunda y sensual quien lo llamaba.

Decidido a descubrir quien lo llamaba Ganondorf se levanta y sale de la camara, al salir a la cámara principal, la voz continua retumbando, pero se encontraba algo mas, un sonido similar a tambores acompañaba aquel hermoso eco.

Ganondorf se asoma para ver el fondo pero no había ningún Goron tocando nada.

Creo que oficialmente estoy loco…primero una mujer me llama y ahora escucho tambores Gorons…por si fuera poco…-Ganondorf salta aterrizando en el piso profundo de la cámara principal-me dedico a buscar el origen de estos.

En el fondo se encontraban lo que parecían ser dos puertas de piedra, una de esta tenia una alfombra con un símbolo que Ganondorf jamás había visto eran tres triángulos formando una pirámide, la voz provenía justo detrás de esa puerta.

Ganondorf se acerca dispuesto a romper aquella roca pero al parecer en la alfombra esta se abre en el acto, entra y encuentra una habitación bastante hermosa para lo que había visto antes en la ciudad, un par de antorchas iluminaba toda la camara, una gran alfombra roja en el suelo y varios estandartes, todos con el símbolo Goron

Encima de la alfombra se encontraba lo que parecia ser una roca gigantesca, justo detrás de esta se encontraba una estatua y detrás de esta un pasaje, aquella voz seguía llamándolo.

El calor infernal que expedía aquel pasaje abierto no incomodo en lo absoluto a Ganondorf, a medida que avanzaba una intensa luz roja se intensificaba, asi como el calor, aun que al alcanzar el otro extro Ganondorf se quedo sin palabras,

Creo que a Kotake le gustaria vivir aquí-Ganonodorf se encontraba dentro de la montaña de la muerte, el sonido del magma corriendo a varios metros debajo suyo grandes formaciones de roca y un calor abismal, una intensa luz llama la atención de Ganondorf, aquella luz no era de origen natural, parecía mágica y se encontraba al otro lado de un puente cercano.

Ganondorf estaba completamente descidio a descubrir quien lo llamaba, y sale corriendo hacia al puente, pero…al poner un pie sobre el puente aquella luz se intensifica encegueciéndolo.

Algo extraño acaba de suceder, no se oía nada, las erupciones que se escuchaban habían desaparecido el calor se había aligerado, de echo el olor en el aire era completamente distinto

Al abrir sus ojos ya Ganondorf no se encontraba dentro del volcán, se encontraba en un camino de roca el cual solo seguia hacia delante, a unos pocos metros se encontraban unos hombres robustos portando una mascara totalmente extrallas, tocando tambores, frente a ellos una luz que forma una silueta de una mujer alta danzaba frente a ellos.

Decidió Ganondorf se encamina y a medida que se acerca el ritmo se acelera y acelera una vez llega con ellos se detienen y aquella luz se desaparece dejando a una mujer de cabello rojo intenso y piel morena de dándole la espalda a Ganondorf, no llevaba mucha ropa, lleva tanta como una Gerudo

¿Quien eres?-pregunta Ganondorf con un tono de voz fuerte, la mujer da un giro quedando cara a cara con Ganondorf.

Ganondorf estaba perplejo la mujer era hermosa, y tenia un cierto parecido con el, eso lo asustaba.

Asustado Ganondorf-pregunta la mujer en un tono de voz sensual, Ganondorf responde algo temeroso-solo un poco…¿dime quien eres, como sabes mi nombre?

No soy la única que conoce tu nombre, mi dos hermanas también lo conocen…eres un ser único Ganondorf-la mujer avanza un paso pero inmediatamente Ganondorf levanta su mano apuntándola contra la mujer y una esfera oscura como rodeada de electricidad aparece en la palma de su mano.

No te lo repito de nuevo, ¿QUIEN…ERES…?-la extraña mujer muestra una sonrisa sensual-me llamo Din, soy una de las tres diosas que creo Hyrule…soy una de las partes de la trifuerza

Una…una diosa…-susurra Ganondorf al tiempo que bajaba su mano, nuevamente los tambores empiezan a sonar y Din empieza a bailar-Soy Din del fuego, yo soy poder…al igual que tu Ganondorf, tu y yo…estamos atados.

Po…poder, ¿de que hablas?-pregunta Ganondorf al tiempo que avanzaba así Din-¡¿a que te refieres con estar atados?!

Tu naciste para ser el Rey Gerudo…tu naciste como una parte de mi en el mundo mortal…tu naciste para ser poder en el mundo mortal, para yo estar unida a ti Ganondorf-responde al tiempo que empieza a bailar alrededor de Ganondorf.

Si crees que voy a…-Ganondor se disponía a atacar a Din cuando esta se deja caer frente a Ganonodorf con su mirada clavada en los ojos de Ganondorf, nuevamente el silencio reina, por primera vez en su vida Ganondorf se siente inútil, impotente, incapaz de poder hacer algo, pero sobre todo, asustado.

No importa si no lo entiendes ahora Ganondorf…yo soy el poder, al igual que tu, tu al igual que yo formas parte de una trinidad, el futuro es incierto y ni siquiera Nayru, la mas sabia de nosotras lo puede ver, lo que si puedo ver Ganondorf.

El tono de Din se volvía mas sensual y su rostro se acercaba al de Ganondorf, esta estaba completamente inmóvil, mas bien…petrificado del miedo, no podía entender lo que sucedía, quería entenderlo pero no podía-es que tu yo…estaremos juntos, estaremos…

¡GANONDORF!

**Voy a comenzar otro Fic así que este no lo actualizare por un tiempo, hasta entonces, nos vemos bien sea en este o en el otro, cya ;)**


	8. 6 Del Fuego al Agua

Confusion en la Sabiduria

**Del fuego al agua**

**Llegando a los dominios Zoras.**

¿Ganondorf?-Clare se despierta en medio de la noche al sentir algo extraño, su visión borrosa no le permitía ver mas halla de su nariz, al restregarse los ojos se da cuenta que Ganondorf había desaparecido.

¿Porque tanto ruido?-el escándalo que estaba formando Clare había despertado al rey de los Gorons quien inmediatamente se percata de una extraña ola de calor-¿hum?-al darse la vuelta encuentra el pasaje al interior del volcán abierto-¿porque eso esta abierto?-al mirar al frente nota que la entrada a su salón también estaba abierta

¡Niña porque tanto escándalo, que sucede!-exclama el rey goron a la entrada de su salón-¡Ganondorf, Ganondorf a desaparecido!-grita Clare desde arriba.

El rey ge…¡Quédate ahí niña creo saber donde esta!-con esto el rey Goron entra en sus aposentos en inmediatamente entra en el Volcán

¡Ganondor, Ganondorf!-llama el Rey goron, encuentra a Ganondorf tirado en el pedestal de la trifuerza.

¡Niño!-el rey Goron básicamente salta el puente aterrizando a unos pocos metros de Ganondorf-niño te encuentras bien, ¡niño!

Mi…mi cabeza…-era de día, Ganondorf ya llevaba varias horas inconciente-¿que sucedió?-al abrir los ojos Ganondorf ve un par de figuras borrosas las cuales se termina volviendo el rostro del Rey Goron y Clare.

¿Niño te encuentras bien?-pregunta el rey Goron-¡¿Ganondorf que sucedió que hacías deambulando solo en medio de la noche?!-pregunta Clare algo exaltada.

¿Alguien…alguien me llamo por mi nombre?-respondía al tiempo que se sentaba.

¿Te llamo alguien, quien?-preguntan en unísono Clare y el Rey Goron

Si, una mujer…no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero su color de piel era igual al mio…al igual que su cabello.

El rey goron perdió el aliento por un momento, mientras Clare lo observaba-acaso…acaso sera.

Ni…niño debiste estar alucinando, un mal sueño quizás comenta el rey goron en un tono un tanto nervioso.

No, no fue un sueño, fue real…lo se porque…-por un momento Ganondorf guardo silencio tanto Claro como el Rey se quedaron observándolo, Ganondorf levanta su mirada y añade-tuve miedo…jamás en mi vida había sentido miedo.

Ninguno, ni Clare, ni el Rey Goron supieron que decir a eso, los ojos de Ganondorf aun mostraban miedo, duda, sabían que no podían tratar de convencerlo de que eso no había sucedido.

Clare se acerca a Ganondorf y hace que sus miradas se crucen Ganondorf…se lo que sea que halla sucedido ya paso…lo importante es que estas aquí-el tono de voz de Clare era muy dulce, casi angelical, el miedo desaparece de los ojos de Ganondorf y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro, Ganondorf asiste-así es.

Clare no puede evitar botar una lagrima y lanzarse a abrazarlo, Ganondorf confundido lanza una pregunta casi en susurro al rey goron-y esto…¿porque?-el rey Goron suelta una risita diciendo-como se nota…que no tuviste el carillo de una verdadera madre.

Ignorando el evento de la noche, el día transcurre bastante bien en especial cuando Ganondorf demuestra su fuerza ante otro Goron, todos ellos se quedaban sorprendidos, sabían que Ganondorf debía y podía usar magia, pero sabían que no la usaba.

Incluso el Rey Goron quedaba boqui abierto ante el poderío físico del chico, aquella noche aun que el Rey Goron dejo un par de guardias no ocurrio nada fuera de lo normal.

Niño…¿se puede saber que haces?-Ganondorf y Clare habían acordado salir a los Dominios Zora, aun que el camino le resultaría un poco largo, según Clare les tomaría un día llega a este, pero Ganondorf sabia como llegar a este en menos de diez minutos

Ya lo veras-Ganondorf había tomado un trozo roca considerablemente grande y lo había moldeado formando algo similar a unos tres piezas de maderas una sobre otra.

Ganondorf le da unas curvas en la parte de adelante y en la de atrás, y empieza a marcar unos símbolos que no le dan mucha confianza al Rey Goron.

¡Listo!-exclama Ganondorf, dicho esto salta y se monta en su roca-ven Zelda, nos vamos a los dominios Zora.

Quieres que…-¿confías en mi no es así?-pregunta Ganondorf, ante aquella pregunta Clare no tarda en responder con una sonrisa-claro, pero…¿donde me subo?-pregunta Clare un tanto confundida.

En ningún lado, tu vas en mis brazos-el rostro de Clare se pone rojo como un tomate, y todos los Gorons presentes se echan a reír, incluso el mismo Ganondorf, por mas apenada y avergonzada que se sentía deja que Ganondorf la carge, por ultimo el mismo Rey les entrega un bolso hecho de cuero donde se encontraba los premios que habian ganado.

¡Suerte muchacho, y cuidado, es una carga muy delicada la que llevas ahí con tigo!-exclama el Rey.

No se preocupe, esto ya lo e hecho…-con esto Ganondorf levanta su talón izquierdo golpeando su "tabla" genera una explosión justo debajo de esta lanzándolo por los aires-¡cientos de veces!.

Todos los Gorons se asoman rápidamente a la orilla para ver que sucede, lo que ven es una cortina de polvo negra levantándose y un grito que parecía de desesperación pero era de diversión.

¡Esto es asombroso!-exclama Clare, Ganondorf baja a una velocidad increíble cualquier cosa que aparecía enfrente suyo Ganondorf la esquiva o la saltaba en menos de cinco minutos Ganondorf se encontraba al pie de la montaña.

¡Ganondorf cuando aprendiste a hacer esto!-pregunta Clare a lo que Ganondorf responde-esta es mi alternativa a volar cuando entrenaba con Twinroba-por desgracia Ganondorf no noto una pequeña roca enfrente suyo la cual lo hace perder el control haciendo que el y Clare salgan volando mientras su tabla por el otro.

¡Agua!-exclama Ganondorf al ver que iban a caer sobre agua-me alegraría igual que tu, ¡pero eso no es mas que un riachuelo, no tiene ni un medio metro de prefundida!-exclama Clare.

Ambos se daban perdidos y cierran sus ojos escuchan el agua salpicar, pero…no sienten el suelo.

¿Qué…que paso?-preguntan en unísono, Ganondorf estaba flotando a un metro del agua-estoy…-inmediatamente Ganondorf de levitar y caen sentados sobre el riachuelo.

Ganondorf tu…-Clare no había terminado de hacer su comentario cuando se queda muda al dirigirle la mirada a Ganondorf, reventaba en carcajadas repitiendo-¡pude volar, puede volar!.

-Ga…-Clare se queda sin aliento en el momento en el que Ganondorf se lanza a abrazarla repitiendo una y otra vez-¡gracias, gracias, pude volar, pude volar, gracias Clare!.

Que lindo…, ¡es tu novio Clare!-pregunta una voz femenina un tanto fuerte, nuevamente el rostro de Clare se torna rojo como un tomate al mirar a su derecha encuentra una cara familiar, la chica se encontraba de cuclillas mostrándole una sonrisa "picara" a Clare

Valla que eres rara, pareces un pez-ante este comentario Clare reacciona mostrando una expresión de terror mientras que su querida amiga no parecía ofendida, mas bien le dio risa el comentario de Ganondorf-eso es porque…SOY una Zora, somos seres similares a peces, mas NO somos peces, ten eso en cuenta para ¿evitarte problemas entendido?-Ganondorf asiste dos veces-la Zora era realmente hermosa, su piel era celeste verdoso, delgada y su cuerpo era un poco mas alto que el de Clare, de echo la princesa Zora tenia doce años, su rostro de facciones muy finas, en cuanto a su cabeza tenia una larga aleta que caía desde su nuca hasta por debajo de la cintura.

Y que…¿no nos presentaras?-pregunta la Zora

Clare reacciona aun algo sonrojada-¡Claro!-se levanta en el acto-Ganondorf esta es Eliza, princesa de los Zoras, Eliza Ganondorf.

¡Hola!-exclama Ganondorf mientras se levanta de un salto.

Un placer…Clare-Clare actúa como un militar y se coloca en posición de firme-me adelantara para buscarles un par de túnicas Zoras, no demores, no quiero que se enfermen-dicho esto Eliza se deja caer en el rió desapareciendo en este, cuando esta se va Clare puede calmarse por fin.

Como…-Los Zoras tienen la capacidad de desvanecerse dentro del agua, siguen estando ahí, solo que no puedes verlos…ven será mejor que le hagamos caso-ayade Clare con una sonrisa, pero en su lugar Ganondorf se lanza a ella la levanta y da un salto solo que este no cae.

Ganondorf realmente-aprendí a volar-comenta Ganondorf con una sonrisa-no se como pero se que tu me enseñaste, por eso te digo, ¡gracias!-las mejillas de Clare se coloran, Ganondorf lo único que hace es seguir el camino hasta que encuentra una cascada, Clare le pide a Ganondorf aterrize encima del pedestal frente a la cascada.

¿Que vamos hacer aquí?-pregunta Ganondorf algo confuso a lo que Clare suelta una risita respondiendo-ya lo veras…solo necesito que me busques una hoja pequeña.

Ganondorf sondea rápidamente encontrando unos árboles cerca, le arranca una hoja a uno y se la entrega a Clare.

Clare se coloca la hoja entre los labios y empieza a soplar, una extraña pero dulce melodía empieza a resonar en el aire.

¿Qué extraño…siento que e escuchado esta canción antes?-se pregunta antes, la melodía seguía resonando pero ahora un sonido se añadía a esta uno similar al de un torrente de agua.

¡¿Pero que pasa?!-exclama Ganondorf al ver que la cascada se parte en dos dejando expuesta una entrada

Vamos Ganondorf, nos esperan del otro lado-con esto Clare salta y Ganondorf la sigue.

Era un túnel oscuro y frió pero una luz celeste iluminaba el otro extremo.

Bienvenido a los Dominios Zoras…

**Estare un cap aquí un cap halla jeje, nos vemos cya ;P**

**P.D: dejen sus reviews porfa :)**


	9. 7 Confusión en el Conocimiento

**Otro cap…disculpen la tardanza jeje, disfrutenlo ^^**

**Confusión en ****la Sabiduría.**

Asombroso…-exclama Ganondorf a entrar a la cámara principal de los dominios Zora, la roca de las paredes era de color plateado oscuro, aun que no había entrada de luz solar toda la cámara se encontraba iluminada, a su izquierda, a uno par de metros debajo suyo se encontraba una laguna en la cual se encontraban varios Zoras…o por lo menos parte de ellos, sobre salían las cabezas con parte del pecho, pero no se podía ver el resto del cuerpo.

¡Asombroso!-exclama Ganondorf acercándose a la orilla del camino-no puedo ver sus cuerpos desde aquí…-entonces porque no te acercas-con esto Ganondorf es empujado cayendo al agua.

Cuando Ganondorf sale a flote encuentra a Clare riéndose desde arriba-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta un tanto confundido Ganondorf.

Lo siento-responde Clare aun entre risas-no me resiste la tentación, así mucho que no…-Clare no puede terminar cuando ella también es empujada también.

Te lo hacia-añade otra persona, al salir a flote Clare se encuentra a Eliza sentada en la horilla del camino riéndose de ella.

¡Agradece que este bolso es aprueba de agua sino…!-si no que…vas a empujarme-interrumpe Eliza a los gritos de Clare-no creo que puedas hacerlo desde ahí abajo-comenta Eliza

Ella no…-comenta Ganondorf mientras nadaba a la pared en la que se encontraba Eliza, una vez frente a ella saca ambos brazos y golpea la pared desquebrajándola justo debajo de Eliza causando que esta cayera al agua, los Zoras se quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante espectáculo de fuerza, a salir Eliza a tomar aire Ganondorf en tono inocente comenta-no fue un empujón sino un resbalón…

Muy gracioso pelirrojo-comenta Eliza al tiempo que salpicaba agua a Ganondorf, esta es salpicada por ambos chicos y empiezan lanzarse agua reventando en carcajadas nuevamente el ambiente se libera y regresa a ser el sereno ambiente Zora.

Después de jugar un rato en el agua Eliza termina sacándolos a ambos para poder entregarles por fin las Tunicas Zoras.

Estas diciendo…¿que si me pongo esto podré respirar bajo el agua?-pregunta Ganondorf mientras veía su túnica un tanto escéptico, Eliza asiste, antes de que Ganondorf realizara otro comentario se escucha la voz de Clare diciendo-si funcionan Ganondorf, yo la e usado varias veces.

En…-al mirar Ganonodorf a su derecha encuentra a Clare llevando puesta la hermosa túnica azul marino, con aquella túnica Clare parecía un niño, lo único que le falta era ocultarse el cabello ya que era lo que evitaba confundirlo con un uno, unos boxers azul marino que caían hasta casi las rodillas, la túnica manga corta y con una camisa blanca por debajo mas sus botas marrones realmente le quedaba bien.

Cuando…-¿cuando te cambiaste?-pregunta Ganondorf y Eliza en unisono, Clare responde muy inocentemente-cuando nadie me veía-asombrosamente ninguno de los Zoras cercanos vio el momento en el que se cambio tal cual dijo.

Ganondorf regresa su mirada a la túnica en sus manos aun escéptico de que la simple túnica le permitiera respirar bajo el agua-dime te la vas ¡a…!-exclama Eliza en el momento que Clare se le lanza en cima-dime Eliza, ¿esta Jabu Jabu aquí?

¿Jabu Jabu?-se pregunta Ganondorf, Eliza niega con la cabeza Clare levanta a Eliza y dirigiéndole una mirada muy alegre a Ganondorf le dice-cuando te la pongas pídele a algún Zora que te lleve donde Jabu Jabu, te esperamos ahí-con esto Clare sale corriendo y básicamente remolcando a Eliza, nuevamente Ganondorf baja su mira a la túnica y suspirando dice-ni modo…

Mientras Ganondorf se cambiaba ya Eliza y Clare se encontraban ya nadando en el estanque de Jabu Jabu, un gran estanque, por lo menos tan grande como el palacio de Clare invertido, se puede decir que una gran cerca hecha de árboles limitaba el estanque y una puerta que conectaba con el océano.

Clare y Eliza se perseguía unas a las otras bajo el agua, claro esta resultaba imposible para Clare capturar a su amiga, aun así era divertido soñar, al mirar a la superficie ambas ven una silueta para frente al estanque, e inmediatamente salen del agua.

Oye…no te queda tan mal…-comenta Eliza en un tono sensual, Ganondorf a la final había aceptado colocársela, el color azul de la túnica le sentaba bien, lo único que se había dejado de su ropa eran susandalias, ambas chichas le piden a Ganondorf que se meta, pero se sentía algo inseguro, ambas chicas se miran y luego miran a Ganondorf.

Porque me miran así…-comenta Ganondorf confundido al ver la expresión "maligna" en ambas chicas-por nada-comenta Clare en un tono raro para Ganondorf al momento que sale del agua.

Clare camina lentamente mientras Ganondorf la sigue con la vista-no vas a empujarme…-comenta Ganondorf al ver que Clare se detiene-no tengo que hacerlo…-añade Clare, en ese momento Ganondorf es jalado por la parte baja de su túnica haciendo que cayera en el agua.

Por un momento se puede decir que Ganondorf "perdió el aliento" se encontraba bajo el agua pero se sentía asombrosamente ligero, mas de lo que estaría al introducirse en el agua…al abrir sus ojos, todo se veía nítido, al abrir su boca no salen palabras, pero si burbujas de aire, aun si, no siente haber perdido aire, intenta tomar una bocanada de aire como lo haría fuera del agua y aun que el agua inunda su boca y nariz no se siente mal, no se ahoga, Ganondorf estaba maravillado.

Ahora me crees…-al mirar justo arriba suyo encuentra a Eliza moviendo lentamente manteniéndose por arriba de su cabeza, al intentar pronunciar algo lo que salen son burbujas de aire, lo cual hace que Eliza muestre una expresión de risa-aun que puedas respirar aquí abajo, no significa que puedas hablar, hablar bajo el agua es muy difícil, para ustedes, para nosotros es algo habitual…-en eso Ganondorf siente que es jalado desde abajo, al mirar encuentra a Clare alejándose suyo.

Creo que quiere jugar…porque no la persigues…-sugiere Eliza, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Ganondorf, empieza a nadar hacia Clare quien escapa de el.

Durante por lo menos una hora, Ganondorf y Clare se persiguen en el estanque, hasta que esta decide salirse, por el contrario Ganondorf decide quedarse disfrutando de su túnica, Clare y Eliza se sienta en una pequeña saliente que se encontraba un par de metros por encima del agua mientras esperaba a que Ganondorf saliera…eso si es que salía…mientras Ganondorf nadaba Eliza nota que Clare se mantenía observando el agua, en espera de algo.

¿Te gusta verdad…?-susurra Eliza al oído de Clare estremeciéndola por completo.

-No…no se…-no te hagas la tonta, cuando los encontré que me escuchaste te pusiste roja como un tomate, y ahora también…sin mencionar que eres muy obvia…la única razón por la cual no se a dado cuenta es porque ese chico es muy inocente…quizás demasiado-Clare no responde al comentario, solo queda un expresión apenada en su rostro sumado a un color tomate, Eliza no puede evitar soltar una risita al ver a su amiga tan apenada.

Mientras ambas chicas discutían arriba Ganondorf se divertía en el fondo, todo se veía muy raro las algas creciendo en el fondo con sus hojas ondulando en lugar de quedarse en el fondo, los peses pequeños pero tan rápidos que a Ganondorf le costaba alcanzarlo sin usar algo de su magia, ahí abajo era un mundo nuevo, algo asombroso.

¿Quien eres?-al agua se estremece y los peces se dispersan, lo asombroso es que lo pudo oír mas claro que cuando Eliza le hablo

¿Qué…que fue eso?-se pregunta Ganondorf, nuevamente el agua se estremece-Eliza…¿te pasa algo?-Eliza tenia una expresión extrañada, como si tuviera algún tipo de presentimiento-si…sentí algo, algo raro.

¿Raro dices?-con esta pregunta Eliza se estremece al igual que el estanque. Mientras tanto en el fondo Ganondorf estaba viendo nuevamente un luz, solo que esta vez era azul, Nairu lo llamaba pero a diferencia de Din, la voz de Nairu resultaba serena, dulce, le generaba una absoluta confianza esta vez…Ganondorf acepta gustosamente la invitación, en el momento que toca la luz, todo el lago se llena de un brillo azulado, en la superficie al ver esta luz ambas chichas se levantan, Clare llama a Ganondorf de forma desesperada, hubiera saltado si no es porque Eliza la detuvo, fuera lo que fuera Eliza sabia no debería entrar sino hasta que esa luz se desvaneciera…solo para evitar cualquier cosa,

Al abrir los ojos Ganondorf se deleita, el hogar de Nairu era muy diferente del de Din en lugar de un camino de roca, Ganondorf flotaba en lo que parecía el interior de una burbuja, lo que seria el fondo era pedregoso, en el centro, como si fuera una sirena se encontraba sentada sobre una roca tocando una pequeña arpa de oro, aun que estaba bajo el agua se podía oír una hermosa música proveniente del pequeño instrumento una hermosa mujer de piel clara, vestía una vestido celeste y de falda larga y blanca, unos zapatos del mismo color que su cabello, un azul profundo y hermoso.

Valla…que hermosa…-piensa Ganondorf, juste después de su pensamiento Nairu suelta una risita la cual confunde a Ganondorf.

Gracias por el halagó-susurra Nairu, Ganondorf sorprendido intenta hablar y en efecto, en esta ocasión no sale burbujas de su boca, si no palabras concretas-pue…¡puedo hablar y estoy bajo el agua!-exclama Ganondorf al tiempo que le quita la mirada a Nairu

Eres raro sabias-al escuchar dicho comentario le dirige nuevamente la mirada a Nairu…pero esta no se encontraba en la roca sentada-realmente me gustaría saber que eres-Ganondorf escucha esta vez a Nairu justo encima suyo, Ganondorf se gira y se puede decir que queda cara a cara con Nairu, confundido y con un sin fin de preguntas en su cabeza Ganondorf va al grano pero manteniéndose calmado, no quería ofenderá a Nairu-¿que quieres decir con que no sabes lo que soy?-en esta ocasión Ganondorf sube su tono de voz y ahora un poco molesto-¿mas bien quienes son ustedes, porque me sucede esto?

No tienes porque molestarte…por un don que posees-Ganondorf se sorprende el escuchar esa ultimas palabras-un…¿un Don?.

Nairu asiste y se aleja nadando, Ganondorf se coloca "derecho" para observar mejor a Nairu quien había empezado a bailar el baile ya lo había antes, y la suave música que aun resonaba cambia a un ritmo de tambores-Din…fiera, desmedida, sensual y tentadora, esa es Din…Din es el fuego, Din es poder…

El ritmo de Tambores cambia nuevamente a la suave música del arpa, los movimientos de Nairu se ajusta al nuevo Ritmo-Yo…Nairu, dulce, calmada, serena y humilde, esa soy yo…Yo soy el agua, yo soy el conocimiento.

Por ultimo el ritmo cambia a otro instrumento, por el sonido era un instrumento de viento, era hermoso pero a Ganondorf le incomodaba un poco-Farore…Temeraria, protectora, justiciera y temeraria, esa es Farote…Farore es el viento…Farore es el valor…-con esto Nairu deja de bailar y la música el arpa regresa-las tres somos las diosas que dieron vida a Hyrule…las tres componemos la Tri Fuerza.

¿Tri…Fuerza?-por algún motivo ese nombre resoba en su cabeza no sabia porque pero resonaba

En cuanto porque eres raro…-con esto el ido Ganondorf regresa en si encuentra a Nairu nuevamente sentada en su roca dirigiéndole una mirada muy dulce, casi maternal-simplemente eres algo raro, posees un poder oscuro gigantesco, inigualable…i aun que tu corazón este lleno de odio eres un ser casi puro, completamente inocente, casi te costaría diferencia tus acciones del bien del mal…además…-con esto Nairu hace una pausa y le quita la mirada a Ganondorf

¿Además…?-se pregunta Ganondorf , Nairu le dirige nuevamente la mirada a Ganondorf, suspira y continua-soy el conocimiento, lo represento…aun que la historia no esta escrita yo puedo ver el "futuro" posibles eventos a suceder…no tan solo con la historia del mundo…si no de cada ser viviente…pero desde que naciste…todo se volvió incierto no puedo ver nada de nada…por eso me tienes intrigada es la primera vez que desconoce el futuro, eres algo que jamás había visto algo que puede cambiar el rumbo de todo y todos…sea para bien o para mal…no lo se, simplemente no lo se.

Ganondorf perdió el habla al escuchar eso…Nairu básicamente le estaba diciendo que lo que el hiciera, decidiría el futuro de todo.

Por desgracia cuando salgas…eso ultimo que te dije no lo recordaras-nuevamente Ganondorf regresa en si, pero ni siquiera pregunta el porque solo muestra una sonrisa inocente diciendo-creo que es lo mejor.

Nairu aun asombrada muestra aquella dulce sonrisa maternal-una ultima cosa Ganondorf…si ese don que posees…es decir puedes vernos y oírnos…te recomiendo que pases por alto el visitar el bosque Kokiri…los amigos de Din por lo general no lo son de Nairu…ella podría causarte un verdadero dolor de…-la voz de Nairu se apagaba, de hecho ella se alejaba, Ganondorf sabia que su tiempo ahí había terminado…simplemente cierra los ojos y deja que todo termine…

**Solo pido Reviews please ^^ **

**Nos seguimos leyendo, cya ;)**


	10. 8 Más dominio Zora

**Ya es hora de terminar este Fic :)…he bueno,**** hubo otro capitulo 8 antes de que este, pero no me convenció mucho cuando le re-leí, así que escribí este, con esto solo me faltan de 4 a cinco 5 caps para terminar y pienso terminar :) disfruten de este capitulo que cuando pueda les traeré los otros, hasta entonces, cya ;)**

**Más Dominio Zora**

**Encaminados a Lake Hylia.**

La luz que ilumino el lago no duro más que unos pocos segundos, Eliza aun inmóvil y sujetando a Clare espera a que todo parece serenarse, lentamente del centro del lago aparece algo…sale a la superficie un cuerpo inerte, inmediatamente ambas chicas se dan cuenta de que era Ganondorf quien flotaba.

Inmediatamente ambas chicas salta en su ayuda, quien llega primero es Eliza, al sacar el rostro de Ganondorf del agua se da cuenta de que sucedía.

¡Esta dormida!-exclama Clare algo aliviada al escuchar la noticia de que Ganondorf estaba simplemente dormido.

¿Me pregunto…que habrá sido eso?-comenta Eliza mientras aun nadaba con Ganondorf, esta le pide Clare que saque a Ganondorf y lo lleve a la orilla mientras ella iba a inspeccionar que fue aquella luz, aun que Clare intenta detener a Eliza, esta le arroja a Ganondorf y se sumerge rápidamente, de un momento a otro esta desaparece en el agua como cualquier Zora.

Clare suspira, mientras sostenía a Ganondorf, dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación se pregunta-¿y ahora…que fue lo que paso?.

El sol no era clemente, Clare encontró una sombra debajo de un árbol cercano, acomodo a Ganondorf debajo de este esperando a que despertara, por lo menos, la suave brisa aplacaba el calor que traía consigo los rayos del sol, las horas pasaron y Eliza no daba señal de salir, el estanque de Jabu Jabu era grande, pero no tanto como para Eliza tardara horas en recorrerlo, más aun siendo una Zora, no es si no hasta llegada la noche que Eliza sale a la superficie.

¡¿Eliza que sucedió, porque?!-exclamaba Clare cuando es detenida por su amiga quien decía-no seas tan gritona…sabes que soy más sensible que los demás Zoras…

Lo…-Eliza se sienta al lado de Clare y rápidamente dice-no tienes porque disculparte-Clare se siente un tanto incomoda al ver la forma en la que su amiga, veía a Ganondorf

¿Sucede…-preguntaba Clare cuando nuevamente Eliza se adelanta, comentando con un tono calmado…pero raro-no se que rayos sucedió ahí abajo…¿pero ya paso antes, no es así Clare?

Clare hace lo posible por lanzar cualquier otra respuesta o pregunta pero a la final termina suspirando, le dirige una mirada a Ganondorf y responde a Eliza sin verla-si paso lo mismo que en la Death Mountain…Ganondorf debió tener un encuentro con Nairu.

Eliza se sobre salta al escuchar eso-c…¡¿con Nayru?!-exclama confundida, Clare suspira nuevamente, esta vez le dirige la mirada a su amiga-no se como paso ni que paso en la Death Mountain, Ganondorf dijo que escucho una voz que lo llamaba y fue a ver…cuando el Rey Goron lo encontró estaba inconciente…igual que ahora.

Inconciente, no creo…más bien parece-Eliza no había terminado de hablar cuando Ganondorf se levanta súbitamente asustando a ambas chicas, Ganondorf tenia los ojos entre cerrados, se lleva su mano a su estomago escuchando un gruñido en ese momento.

Tengo hambre…-dice Ganondorf en un tono apagado, casi hipnótico, se levanta, caminando por encima del agua se aleja en busca de algo de comida dejando a ambas chicas perplejas, ambas chichas se miran por un momento y a la final terminan soltando ambas una risita debido a lo raro de la escena.

Eso fue raro-comenta Eliza entre risas-opino lo mismo-continua Clare, estas risitas, aligeraron el tenso ambiente para Clare, Eliza se levanta-te preocupas demasiado por Ganondorf…

La risas de Clare desaparecen, le dirige la mirada a su amiga, pero no encuentra ya la mirada de preocupación en ella, encuentra una mirada más amistosa-Ganondorf se ve lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse por si solo.

Clare suspira y se levanta-lo es…pero también es un niño-con esto le dirige nuevamente la mirada a su amiga-Ganondorf no es más que un niño, es la persona más poderosa…y más inocente que jamás e conocido.

Así que te gusta aprovecharte de su inocencia…-susurra Eliza, este comentario hace que Clare se sonroje en el acto, Eliza se reía al ver la expresión de Clare, se distrajo solo por un momento, en el cual Clare aprovecho para intentar agarrarla.

Que, ¿te ofendió mi comentario…?-dice de forma burlona Eliza, Clare sonrojada y molesta le dice en tono amenazante-espera que te agarre-lanzándose nuevamente contra ella , Eliza la esquiva y se introduce en el agua, perseguida por Clare, por lo menos aquella broma de Eliza aligero mucho el ambiente, haciendo el resto de la noche mucho más amena.

Al día siguiente, Ganondorf quien había regresado de su estado hipnótico, lo cual hizo fácil hablar con el, mientras todos desayunaban en la cascada que se encontraba dentro de los dominios Zoras, tanto Ganondorf como Clare llevaban puestas la tunicas Zora, ninguna de las chicas tiene que tocar el tema para que Ganondorf, hable de este-saben…ayer cuando nadaba me encontré una mujer muy linda…-dice Ganondorf en su tono inocente mientras mordía una manzana.

¿Porque me miras así…?-susurra Clare a Eliza quien la miraba con una extraña mirada maquiavélica, Ganondorf continua-su nombre era…

Nairu-se adelante en unísono ambas chicas, Ganondorf sin mostrar sorpresa alguna dice-ya la conocían, ¿verdad?

Por nombre…-comenta Clare, seguida por Eliza-debes de ser la única persona que conozca a las diosas de cara.

¿En serio? Siendo honesto no es al que yo pedí…fue algo que sucedió simplemente-comenta Ganondorf muy calmadamente.

Y…¿se pude saber de que hablaron…tu y Nairu?-pregunta Clare mientras daba un mordisco a una manzana, Ganondorf queda un tanto pensativo hasta que responde-no recuerdo…

No era la respuesta que ambas chicas esperaban precisamente, aun que creía que era mejor no saber-lo que más recuerdo es que me dijo que no visitáramos un bosque…el bosque…

¿El bosque Kokiri?-pregunta ambas chicas en unísono, Ganondorf responde-ese mismo, Nayru me dijo que los amigos de Din no son muy bien vistos por su otra hermana…esta se llama…

Farore-añade Eliza, Ganondorf asiste-aun que no se porque dirá que soy amigo de Din…sinceramente, esa mujer me dio mucho miedo-termina comentando Ganondorf en tono pensativo.

Eliza lanza una uva al aire y la atrapa con su boca-quizás le caíste "demasiado" bien a Din-con este comentario Eliza se disponía dirigirle una mirada maquiavélica a Clare pero esta le lanza una manzana la cual la golpe en la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Quizás…pero ella no me cayo muy bien a mi…-comenta Ganondorf en un tono algo apenado.

Como sea, si Nayru recomendó eso, no tenemos que ir a los bosques Kokiri, ento…-Clare se detiene al sentir que algo sujetaba su tobillo, mira hacia abajo pero no ve nada, lo mismo pasa con Ganondorf, pero no ven nada.

Eso los deja con dos paradas…el desierto…la ultima extensión de nuestros dominios…-comentaba Eliza mientras mordía una manzana, Clare nota algo raro en ella de inmediato, la mano de Eliza esta brillando en un tono muy pálido de azul-oye que piensas…-Clare no había terminado de hablar cuando Eliza mueve su mano hacia la cascada, ambos Clare y Ganondorf son jalados por el agua cayendo con esta el pozo en el fondo, no golpean el agua, de hecho es como si esta se les hubiera abierto y atrapado, Ganondorf y Clare flotaban ahora dentro de unas burbujas de aire, pero el paseo no terminaba ahí, en el fondo del pozo se encontraba un túnel, inmediatamente empiezan a ser succionados por este, Ganondorf parecía inmutable, mientras Clare esta alterada y asustada.

Eliza se levanta, toma el bolso de Clare y lo lanza al agua, este empieza a perseguirlos por el mismo túnel-que disfruten su viaje…-con esto Elizo muestra una sonrisa muy amigable en su rostro comentando para si misma-y…suerte con Ganondorf…Clare…

|**Si les gusto dejen comentario por favor, y si no lo dejan…no importa :) hasta el siguiente cya ;)**


	11. 9 Promesa en Lake Hylia

**Promesa en Lake Hylia**

Ganondorf y Clare serpenteaban dentro del túnel a una velocidad increíble, mientras Clare gritaba debido a la oscuridad del mismo, Ganondorf parecía estar disfrutando el paseo, aun que fuera incapaz de ver nada debido a la oscuridad, el oscuro túnel empieza a iluminarse lentamente.

De un momento a otro quedan enceguecido por la luz del sol y bañados por el agua ya que las burbujas en las que flotaban se rompieron, aun y cuando llevaban sus túnicas Zoras la conmoción, de ser golpeada por el agua hace que Clare cause un movimiento en falso golpearse la con una roca cayendo inconciente.

Clare empieza a sentir leves rayos de sol bañando su cuerpo, lentamente abre sus ojos encontrando una tipia sombra cubriendo su cuerpo por la cual se fugaban algunos rayos de sol, a medida que gira su cabeza a su izquierda encuentra unos espantapájaros, a la distancia una colina, pero lo que más resaltaba, era la azul y cristalina agua del lago, del único Lake Hylia.

Clare logra sentarse sin mucho esfuerzo, cuando acomoda su mano derecha toca algo de cuero, era el bolso de cuero que había estado llevando, al abrirlo, encuentra en el, Ganon, el caballo que Ganondorf había ganado, sus ropas, y una tunica Zora.

Esta es…auh-Clare es golpeada por una manzana que le cae en la cabeza, cuando mira hacia arriba se extraña y asombra, Ganondorf estaba sentado en una rama comiendo una manzana, lo curioso, es que no lo vio cuando regreso en si, de cualquier Ganondorf se veía feliz, pero un tanto pensativo.

Que, ¿no te gusta la tunica Zora?-pregunta Clare a Ganondorf, quien responde, la mira de reojo respondiéndole con una sonrisa-prefiero estas ropas…estoy a acostumbrado a no llevar mangas-Clare le da una sonrisa en señal de respuesta.

Fue este lugar el primero que vi…-susurra Ganondorf, Clare, quien había tomado algo de lo que dijo Ganondorf le pregunta de forma curiosa-¿este fue el primer lugar que visitaste, a que te refieres?

Ganondorf salta de la rama cayendo al lado de Clare, sentándose al lado de esta le dice-cuando escape de la casa de Twinroba, recorrí el desierto…llegue hasta un río de arena movediza, y como no sabia volar…

No lo pudiste cruzar-añade Clare mientras mordía la manzana que le cayo en la cabeza mientras veía el horizonte, Ganondorf asiste y continua-intente bordearlo, y encontré una gran pared de roca, decidí treparla, corrí hasta que me caí en un cañón…termine en un rió, perdí la conciencia…y cuando desperté estaba en este lugar, termina Ganondorf mientras mordía su manzana

Clare podia ver el rio que trajo que a Ganondorf desde el valle Gerudo, inmediatamente paso un recuerdo por su cabeza, una respuesta, mirandolo de reojo le pregunta calmadamente-Ganondorf, cuando me ayudaste a escapar del mercado…me cambiaste el color de mi piel y cabello, te dije que me habías transformado en una Gerudo…¿y tu respondiste que no sabias?

Siendo honesto, sigo sin saber…-comenta Ganondorf sin dar mucha importancia, Clare suelta una risita aun sin poder creerlo, Clare le quita lo que le queda de manzana a Ganondorf para llamar su atención e inmediatamente este la ve, Clare con una sonrisa muy serena esta le dice-Ganondorf…TU eres un Gerudo…tu eres el Rey de TODAS las Gerudos.

¿De todas las Gerudos, y que pasa con los hombres?-pregunta Ganondorf confundido, Clare suelta una risita ante este comentario respondiendo-Ganondorf…entra las Gerudos no nacen varones…excepto por uno…tú.

Ganondorf estaba confundido, y ansioso por saber de que hablaba Clare, esta le dice todo lo que conoce acerca de las leyendas y las historias Gerudos que conocía.

Soy un rey…soy un rey…-murmura Ganondorf con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras Clare seguía hablando, Clare curiosa pregunta a que se debía dicho comentario y expresión Ganondorf mostrando una sonrisa más natural respondiendo-bueno…soy Rey, tu una Princesa…eso facilita las cosas entre nosotros.

El rostro de Clare se torna rojo como un tomate al escuchar eso, Ganondorf no había terminado su respuesta y continua-lo digo por el regaño que te darán cuando te lleve mañana a tu palacio.

¿Mañana?-pregunta Clare menos sonrojada y un poco confundida, Ganondorf asiste al tiempo que se pone de pie-ahora que se de las Gerudos quiero conocerlas, quiero conocer el sitio del que vengo y sobre todo…-Ganondorf golpe sus puños y la expresión en su rostro cambia a una vengativa-quiero desquitarme de Twinroba…ahora que tengo más motivos que nunca.

Inmediatamente su expresión regresa a la normalidad-ya visitamos todo lo que podíamos visitar, y como no se que pasara cuando me dirija al valle Gerudo, no quiero que te pase nada malo así que por eso te llevare a tu palacio antes de ir al valle.

¡Pero…eso será mañana, así que disfrutemos el día de hoy!-dicho esto Ganondorf sale corriendo al lago donde se lanza a nadar, Clare suspira y piensa por un momento-seria menos problemático para mi y para ti…si yo regresara caminando sola a mi casa-Clare no tuvo corazón para decirle a Ganondorf lo que piensan la mayoría de los Hylians acerca de las Gerudos…Ladronas, asesinas, des-almadas y más, si eso piensan acerca de ellas que pensarían de su rey…aun y cuando Ganondorf jamás entraría en alguna de estas categorías…aun asi resultaba bastante curioso un hecho.

¡Clare!-llama Ganondorf a Clare quien responde levantando la mirada-¿vienes o no?-Clare cambia su expresión de preocupación por una sonrisa asistiendo, el día transcurre normalmente, se podría describir como un día de picnic, bañándose en el lago, corriendo por el verde pasto del Lake Hylia, incluso un día de pesca en estanque cercano.

La noche llega y Ganondorf se pone a cocinar los pescados que atraparon frente una fogata debajo del mismo árbol que habían estado antes, la noche era estrellada y la enorme y plateada luna plateada se veía con tan solo levantar la mirada al cielo. Ganondorf toma dos de los pescados que ya estaban listos y le entrega uno Clare al tiempo que se sienta a su lado.

Ganondorf había empezado a comer, pero a Clare parecía no importarle mucho su comida, más bien estaba pasando el tiempo mirando de reojo a Ganondorf.

¿Que pasa no tienes hambre?-pregunta Ganondorf con la boca llena, Clare muestra una sonrisa nerviosa y responde-bueno…si tengo pero-entonces come-dice Ganondorf a Clare mientras daba otro mordisco a su pescado, Clare suspira y no le queda de otra salvo comer.

La posición de la luna indicaba que era cerca de las diez, ambos avían terminado de comer, ahora simplemente disfrutaban de la brisa del lago, y Clare más sonrojada que nunca debido a que estaba recostada al hombro de Ganondorf, Ganondorf miraba la luna mientras se seguía preguntando como seria regresar a la casa que nunca conoció.

Oye Clare como crees q….-Ganondorf esta apunto de lanzar un pregunta cuando Clare lo detuvo colocándole un dedo en su labio, Clare suspira y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa se dirige a Ganondorf con un tono también algo nervioso-Ganondorf…por algún motivo tengo un extraño presentimiento acerca del día de mañana.

Ganondorf quita la mano de Clare de su labio, preguntándole-¿porque, crees que pasara algo malo mañana?-Clare suspira nuevamente respondiendo-más o menos…-Clare le muestra nuevamente aquella sonrisa nerviosa y le susurra a Ganondorf-Ganon…podrías cerrar tus ojos por un momento.

Ganondorf algo confundido acepta y cierra sus ojos en el acto, por un solo segundo una extraña sensación invade todo el cuerpo de Ganondorf, comenzando por sus labios, luego calentando sus mejillas y extendiéndose por a todos su cuerpo, cuando abre los ojos encuentra a Clare muy cerca suyo con una expresión tímida y penosa en su rostro.

¿Que fue…?-no importa lo que halla sido…-interviene Clare-la pregunta es…¿te gusto?-con una sonrisa como ninguna en su rostro Ganondorf asiste, Clare tomando la mano derecha le dice-Ganondorf…pase lo que pase mañana…prométeme que nos veremos el año que viene en el Festival Kakariko-Ganondorf asiste inmediatamente, Clare le devuelve una sonrisa a forma de respuesta, y abrazando el brazo derecho de Ganondorf se quedan observando la luna hasta que ambos caen dormidos.


	12. 10 La mentira que alimento la Oscuridad

**Un cap y termino, espero disfruten este y dejen reviews, gracias :)**

**La**** Mentira que alimento la Oscuridad**

Desde las sombras Clare y Ganondorf habían sido observados desde que salieron, como Sheikan, Zelda no podía dejar su puesto al lado de Clare, pero como la hermana que era considerada por su princesa, no quería interferir en su vida y se había dedicado a vigilarla en informar siempre desde lejos.

Realmente…el amor es incondicional, no distingue nada…-se decía Zelda después de haber visto el beso que le dio a Ganondorf, para ella era motivo de regocijo saber que su pequeña hermana había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, ya que…Clare no tenia el "sentido común" de otras con su titulo, el ser caprichosa y omnipotente, Clare resultaba mucho más humilde y libre…y la vida en el palacio no encajaba con ella.

Zelda suspira y en tono algo preocupada se dice-solo espero…que sus padres tomen bien esta noticia-se da le vuelta y se retira, mientras avanzaba encaminada al palacio un pensamiento la calma-por lo menos…el rey no es ningún tirano, y siempre se a preocupado por su hija…-se seguía diciendo Zelda siempre algo preocupada, por algún motivo existía una extraña duda y un presentimiento extraño, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

Zelda regresa al palacio antes de que siquiera salga el sol e inmediatamente busca al rey de Hyrule y padre de Clare quien ya se encontraba en la sala del trono, pero inmediatamente Zelda abre la puerta de la sala de trono nota inmediatamente que algo malo estaba pasando.

Era primera hora de la mañana, los tibios rayos de sol, en conjunto a la brisa matutina despiertan a Clare quien se encontraba durmiendo en el césped, lentamente abre sus ojos encontrando frente suyo la fogata de a noche apagada, lentamente se sienta y lo primero que hace es buscar a Ganondorf ya que no se encontraba en su campo visual, al mirar hacia las rama del árbol detrás suyo lo encuentra, sentado en una rama y jugando con una ojo.

¿Te gusta irte por las ramas verdad?-pregunta Clare en tono alegre y aun soñoliento, Ganondorf si dirigirle la mirada le responde-si, me gusta estar en ellas.

Realmente no entendiste…-susurra Clare, Ganondorf que escucho lo que dijo la mira confundido y le pregunta-¿había que entender algo?-Clare se levanta y le responde al tiempo que se estira-no lo se…es una expresión, tampoco que sepa que significa.

Voy a refrescarme un rato antes de partir, espérame aquí-dice Clare mientras se va a nadar un rato aun con su tunica Zora puesta, mientras tanto Ganondorf seguía jugando con su pequeña hoja.

Después de un rato, Clare sale y toma sus cosas y se encamina Ganondorf estaba distraído y no se percato de que Clare se estaba hiendo sin el, rápidamente se baja y la alcanza fácilmente inmediatamente le pregunta porque se iba sin el, en este punto a Clare no le queda de otra más que decirle lo que sucedería-Las gerudos…las gerudos no son muy bien vistas por los Hylians, de hecho cualquier Hylian se daría cuenta que tu eres su rey y se han dado cuenta de eso…pero con solo una mirada me vasta para callarlos y hacer que no hablan.

¿Que quieres decir?-pregunta Ganondorf confundido, Clare suspira nuevamente-no se como reaccionaran al verte con migo, ahí mucho prejuicio de parte de los Hylian para con las Gerudos, ¡podrían encarcelarte o peor!

¿Encarcelarme?-pregunta Ganondorf, luego soltando una risita añade-por favor peor prisión que la casa de Twinroba no creo que exista prisión que pueda retenerme como esa, puedo usar mis poderes y…-exactamente de eso hablo-detiene Clare a Ganondorf quien ahora estaba aun más confundido-tus poderes oscuros les harán creer que eres un mounstro que usa sus poderes oscuros a gusto, ¡cuando quieres como quieres y no es asi!

Ganondorf seguía confundido, Clare sabia que estaba hablando apenas con un niño pero no sabia que le costaría tanto hacerlo entender, Clare suspira suelta su bolso y con sus manos el rostro de Ganondorf, nuevamente Ganondorf siente aquella sensación caliente en sus mejillas, en tono muy dulce Clare se dirige hacia Ganondorf-ayer me dijiste que me llevarías porque no querías que me pasara nada malo por ir al valle con tigo…lo mismo quiero yo para ti, prefiero ir sola a que te pase algo malo.

Ganondorf estaba algo triste ya que quería acompañar a Clare en su ultimo día, Ganondorf mira así al lago de reojo y en el ve que algo se mueve, parecía una sombra, cuando levanta y mira al cielo ve a alguien conocido, una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro-¡si yo no puedo acompañarte el si podrá!

Clare estaba confundida antes de ver lo que Ganondorf señalaba este lanza un potente grito-¡KAEPORA-GAEBORA!-Clare le dolieron los oídos por escuchar aquello, mientras que Kaepora, se tambalea en el aire por semejante estruendo, este reconoce la voz y al voltear ve a su amigo Ganondorf y se sorprende al ver quien lo acompaña, inmediatamente desciende y Ganondorf le explica la situación a Kaepora.

Kaepora entendiendo la situación accede a llevar a Clare de vuelta al palacio, una vez que esta se monta es su espalda, Kaepora levanta vuelo de un solo aletazo y se catapulta con otro alejándose de la vista de Ganondorf dejándolo en el Lake Hylia, aun así Ganondorf deseaba acompañar a Clare al palacio, pero para no hacer enojar a Clare decide esperar un par de días en Lake Hylia y aparecerse en el palacio buscando la tunica que le habían regalado ya que Clare en realidad se la había llevado.

Ganondorf paso dos días correteando y disfrutando del calmado Lago por el cual había llegado a Hyrle, cerca del medio día decidio partir, aprovechando lo que había aprendido gracias a Clare, el volar resultaba muy liberarte y agradable, sin mencionar mucho más rápido, le tomo menos de cinco minutos, a llegar al mercado, Ganondorf descendió rápidamente cerca del templo donde la había conocido, entro a buscarla, pero no la encontró ahí, entonces decidió ir por primera vez en a su hogar, al palacio.

Ganondorf sale del templo y rápidamente se lanza al aire, empieza a sobre volar el palacio de Clare, era algo completamente distinto a lo que Ganondorf había visto, lo que se veía desde el aire parecía un jardín en lugar de un palacio-¿me pregunto donde puede estar?-se decía Ganondorf dado que lo único que veía desde el aire eran guardias, guardias y más guardias, Ganondorf pasa cerca de hora volando y ocultándose entre las nubes para evitar ser visto, hasta que por fin cree verla, se acerca lo más posible para verla mejor y era ella, pero se veía muy distinta a como la había visto, llevaba puesto un vestido de princesa.

Clare era acompañada por su Sheik, feliz de verlas a ambas, Ganondorf espera hasta que ambas llegan a un lugar donde se encontraban solas, una especie de patio privado circular, se encontraba una fuente en el centro, rodeada por flores, una pequeña escalera que llevaba a una ventana y un pequeño canal de agua que rodaba el jardín.

Clare al entrar al jardín se dirige a las escalaras a ver algo que parecía dentro de aquella sala mientras su Sheikan se queda cerca de ella, parecían estar hablando de algo, Ganondorf intenta acercarse sin ser visto pero resultaría muy difícil, en lugar de eso se le ocurre usar algo de la magia que conocía, Ganondorf intensifica su oído lentamente hasta que empieza a escuchar lo que estas hablaban con tal claridad.

-Por lo que veo es otro príncipe bonito el que vino a verla-comenta Zelda al ver a la persona dentro del pasillo, Clare susurra y responde al comentario-si así es…elegante y tonto por lo que veo…

-Usted ya tiene a su…-¿hablas de Ganondorf?-se adelanta Clare al comentario de Zelda esta asiste, Clare suspira y en un tono de odio dice-Ganondorf…no es más que una bestia, algo a lo que la misma trifuerza no entiende, una lo ama, otra no la entiende, y otra por lo visto lo odia.

Si hubiéramos entrando dentro del Bosque Kokiri tengo el presentimiento que el mismo Deku lo hubiera expulsado, no es más que un ser oscuro, un mounstro-creí que lo había pasado bien creí…-interrumpe Zelda a Clare pero esta también la interrumpe exclamando con un grito-¡como voy a querer a una Bestia!

Con esto se escucha un estruendo, ambas voltean y miran justo a donde se encontraba Ganondorf-creo que lo escucho todo…-susurra Zelda, Clare cae de rodillas llorando, Zelda se agacha y le coloca su mano en su espalda-princesa, usted fue…

¡Lo se!-exclama Clare en llanto-lo se…pero-levantando su mirada al cielo continua-Ganondorf es solo un niño…su mente y alma es la de un niño…y yo…la única persona a la que quería…que amaba…acaba de romperle su corazón…

Clare nuevamente se encoje entre hombros mientras su Sheikan no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar, Clare dice casi en susurros y en llanto-quizás los salve del juicio de mi padre…-dirigiéndole una mirada triste a su Sheikan añade-solo Naiyru…no…no creo que ni ella sepa que cruel destino le espera a Ganondorf y nosotros…qui enes destruimos su sueño de un mundo mejor…

**Espero lo hayan disfrutando, voy a por el ultimo cap mi Fic, nos vemos en el siguiente, hasta entonces, cya ;)**


	13. 11 La ultima Decepciòn

**Hi, hola a todos, por fin el ultimo cap de este fic…sere honesto, tengo MUCHO tiempo sin escribir, asi que es posible que encuentren màs errores de lo habitual, no tan**** solo eso, se puede decir que "perdi" el hilo de este final, no es como lo hubiera deseado, pero por lo menos se acerca a lo que pude recordar…espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por seguir este fic hasta su final**

**La ultima decepción**

**El ultimo paso hacia la Oscuridad**

Era cerca del medio, el típico calor de valle gerudo se hacia notar, dos de estas hacían guardia en la entrada del valle bloqueando el punte de entrada mientras discutían algunos asuntos entre ellas, de entre la quietud del valle se escucha algo más, una especie de llanto.

Ambas Gerudos se extrañan al oír los llantos, sabían que eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a poner pie alguno en el valle, mucho menos algo como un niño, una de estas decide ir a ver quien se atrevía a montar una espectáculo en su valle, la Gerudo se desaparece de vista al cruzar al camino que dirigía a Hyrule, el llanto lentamente cesa pero no ahí respuesta de parte de la Gerudo.

¿Que sucede, que encontraste?-pregunta la Gerudo que aun hacia guardia, no hubo respuesta salvo un sonido a metálico golpeando la roca del suelo, inmediatamente su compañera empieza a llamarla, al no escuchar respuesta sale corriendo a ver a su hermana, al dar, al llegar con ella la encuentra petrificada viendo hacia al suelo, al ver lo que ella veía también se petrifica igual que su hermana, recostado contra la pared de roca se encontraba Ganondorf, con sus piernas recogidas y aun con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, echando su cabeza hacia delante Ganondorf vuelve a preguntar en un tono más calmado que el lloroso-¿ustedes…ustedes son las Gerudos?

Todas las Gerudos se quedaron mudas al ver a ambas guardias entrar en la fortaleza escoltando a su rey, por más que se intentara imitar a UN Gerudo es algo imposible, un niña Gerudo se le acerca y se arrodilla ante el, inmediatamente todas las Gerudos se arrodillan ante el, Ganondorf se acerca y tomando a la niña por el hombro la levanta, le dice-no hace falta una recepción tan formal-todas las Gerudos levanta la mirada a su rey quien con una sonrisa les dice-solo quería un… "bienvenido a casa"

Todas las Gerudos celebran ese día el retorno de su rey y se sirve un banquete en su honor, Ganondorf se sorprendió que ninguna Gerudo le preguntara donde había estado, solo le decían "Nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta, My Lord", más aun todas conocían su nombre, lo que le hacia pensar que ese, realmente era s verdadero hogar, y no el sitio en el que había pasado diez tortuosos años.

Ganondorf había escuchado varias historias y leyendas acerca de las Gerudos de parte de Clare pero noto que había algunas cosas que había omitido, el hecho del como las Gerudos eran odiadas por las otras razas y de su naturaleza de ladronas, aun así, Ganondorf, el tiempo que paso conviviendo con las Gerudos se dio cuenta do lo unidas que son, de lo fuerte no tan solo física, familiarmente, las Gerudos eran realmente unidas, más de lo que el se habría imaginado, aquel lugar Ganondorf podía llamarlo hogar.

¡Realmente tengo que hacerlo!-exclama Clare a su Sheikan, mientras que esta le responde-es su deber como princesa-responde Zelda muy tranquilamente-había pasado casi una año desde que Clare y Ganondorf se habían encontrado, parecía que todo había transcurrido muy normalmente durante este tiempo, pero no habia sido así, Clare se había abocado a su papel de princesa para tratar de olvidar, pero era imposible, más aun por el hecho de Zelda no podía entrar nuevamente al valle Gerudo, las Gerudos que la conocían había recibido ordenes de expulsar a cualquier intruso por más conocido que fuera, más curioso aun que aquella vez Zelda le dio un mensaje a su princesa el cual era directo del mismo Rey Gerudo el cual simplemente era "espera"

Mientras Ganondorf quien se adapto rápidamente a la vida Gerudo aun quedaba algo que no entendía durante todo aquel tiempo detrás de la sonrisa que le mostraba a sus hermanas persistía un pensamiento de duda, fuera cual fuera ese pensamiento Ganondorf estaba el momento preciso para aclararlo.

Su majestad, la escolta esta lista-llama un soldado, la familia real de Hyrule tenia una especie de problemas en algún reino cercano y se solicito la presencia de la familia Real, Clare en su papel de princesa se ofreció ella acompañada de su tradicional escolta Zelda para solventar el problema aun cuando su padre y madre estaban apunto de objetar, ella firmemente dijo aquellas palabras "como futura Reina de Hyrule" ni su padre ni madre pudieron hacer que cambiara de parecer, menos con aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca, claro esta eso fue en ese momento pero mientras se acercaba el día resurgía si vieja "yo" escandalosa, alborotada y rebelde princesa que solía escaparse del palacio.

Incluso se puede decir que deja el palacio a regaña dientes…por si misma por haber aceptado dicha empresa, tan concentrada estaba que no se percato de otra empresa aun más importante la cual estaba a apenas una semana de ocurrir.

Una noche, cerca de la media noche una Gerudo toca a la puerta de la habitación de Ganondorf para entregar un reporte, la puerta se abre sola al primer golpe, la habitación estaba vacía, no había más nada que una nota

"Jade queda a cargo mientras no este, ninguna Gerudo podrá salir hasta mi retorno, regreso esta noche pasada la media noche, hice una promesa que debo cumplir…y la cual despejara una duda que me a estado atormentando ya hace casi una año"

Varios días antes, ya hacia días que Clare había dejado Hyrule, exactamente cinco días, y las negociaciones que estaba llevando estaban marchando asombrosamente bien, hasta que sucedió un pequeño suceso el cual abrió un pequeño recuerdo en su mente, la palabra "festival" despertó aquel recuerdo, la promesa que le había hecho a Ganondorf.

¡Que cosa!-exclama Zelda al escuchar a Clare lo que decía "tengo que regresar a Hyrule, tengo que ir al Festival"

Pero mi señora Ga…-¡No me importa!-exclama Clare interrumpiendo bruscamente a Zelda-Ganondorf y yo hicimos una promesa, prometimos volver a vernos en el festival SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASARA, se que la cumplirá sin importar que.

Zelda sabia que no convencería a Clare hiciera lo que hiciera-es más terca que antes…aun así…no creo que lleguemos a tiempo, nos tomo tres días llegar aquí y el festival es esta noche, ES IMPOSIBLE llegar.

Clare estaba a punto de reventar, pero lo que decía era cierto, y era su culpa el estar ahí, ya que ella se había ofrecido.

Zelda no hace más que suspirar-mi señora…no puede ir, y aunque quiera ir en su lugar no puedo dejarla, estamos en medio de un conflicto-Clare suspira de nuevo y levanta su mirada decaída, se queda observando la ventana.

Su expresión de decaída, cambia al ver una de sorpresa en su ventana, inmediatamente corre y sale al balcón, mira hacia arriba y exclama llena de alegría-Kaepora-el sabio y enorme buho dirige su mirada a la niña devolviéndole el saludo

¿Que haces aquí?-pregunta Clare, el buho responde-voy a donde la historia se escribe…ahora mismo se escribe en este palacio-Clare muy alegre le grita-ahorita mismo va a escribirse en otro lado, necesito que me lleves a Kakarico.

Zelda extrañada sale a ver Clare encontrando al legendario búho, este extrañado pregunta-porque se escribirá halla-Clare ahora molesta le grita-¡solo quiero que me lleves halla!

Mi señora no debe…-veo que tienes prisa…-Zelda sorprendida se ve al sabio búho al escuchar esas palabras-es tarde, y no creo que lleguemos hoy-Kaepora extiende sus enormes alas y desciende hasta el balcón dándole la espalda para que lo montase-pero este enorme y viejo búho dará lo mejor suyo para que llegues a destino, rápido y segura.

Clare con una sonrisa se lanza a la espalda del enorme buho quien levanta vuelo rápidamente dejando a Zelda en el balcón quien la veía alejarse.

Ganondorf desde la primera hora de la madrugada del dia del festival se sento encima del molino que se encontraba en Kakariko, esperando.

Hora tras hora, Ganondorf observaba como las personas muy alegres se preparaban para su festival anual montaban sus estantes, puestos y demas alistando el pueblo de Kakariko para otro festival màs…y el ultimo

Kaepora Gaebora quien había dado un esfuerzo por encima al que podía se acercaba a Hyrule rápidamente, Clare algo alterada veía cada vez de podía la posición de la luna viendo la hora-Princesa ¿porque esta tan alterada?

Clare suspira y algo asustada responde-porque le rompí el corazón a un niño con el poder de un dios…pero más importante a la persona que quiero…temo que esta es la única oportunidad que tenga de remendar ese error.

Pero, lo hizo para poder salvarlo de su padre…-añade el búho, Clare responde algo asustada viendo la luna que pronto mostraría la media noche-como dije…rompí el corazón de un niño…quizás destruí la poca inocencia y esperanza de vida que existía en el.

¡Princesa mira, ahí esta…-el gran búho no había podido terminar de exclamar cuando una terrible explosión retumbo en toda Kakariko levantando una enorme nube negra.

Clare le pide a Kaepora que se apresure, siendo en contra de su sentido común este obedece, no había que descender para ver el terrible caos formado por aquella terrible explosión, la gente agonizaba en el suelo, gemidos de dolor, casas destruidas, toda la ciudad convertida básicamente en cenizas.

Prin…princesa-susurra lleno de terror el búho, Clare se voltea a ver, un expresión de horror aparece en su rostro al tiempo que callaba un grito sordo escrito en llamas, en la entrada de Kakariko se encontraba un mensaje el cual decía:

"Teniéndolo todo me quitaste lo que no tenia.

No te atrevas jamás a mostrar tu rostro en mi reino

Mucho menos a mi persona"

Ganondorf espero todo el día deseando cada minuto, cada segundo que ella pasara por aquel portal, pero a medida que se acaba el día, a medida que se acercaba la media noche, la ira y oscuridad lo consumían, Ganondorf estuvo dispuesto a escuchar a Clare, escuchar todo lo que le dijera Clare, pero llegada la media noche, Ganondorf no pudo contener su ira liberándola en un solo golpe contra aquello más dolor le causaba, la felicidad y alegría de aquel festival.

Ganondorf estaba observando desde los limites del valle Gerudo el reino de Hyrule, una expresión de odio e indiferencia se encontraba en su rostro.

Ella lo tenia todo, es la princesa de este reino-la noche de luna llena pronto empezó a opacarse por nubes oscuras, Ganondorf suspira al tiempo que cierra sus ojos-entiendo que las Gerudos deban engañar, y seducir a los hombres…yo soy **el único** entre ellas…pero Clare…-Ganondorf abre sus ojos y relámpago estremece el valle mostrando un sombra bizarra, un forma monstruosa entre las nubes del valle.

Una tierra tan hermosa, un sol que no quema la piel, y una luna que no congela los huesos…nosotros los gerudos, confinados a un infierno en vida mientras que los hylian tienen un paraíso a sus pies…-Ganondorf cerrando sus puños hasta el punto que sangran sus manos dice-juro por la trifuerza que adoras…por mis propios antepasados, que sacare a mi gente de este infierno para entregarles el paraíso en el que viven…-con esto Ganondorf le quita la mirada a Hyrule regresando al desierto en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarlo a cumplir su deseo.

Las Gerudos no supieron de Ganondorf en los días venideros, Ganondorf su rey quien había aparecido por un año ahora había desaparecido de nuevo, que fue lo que sucedió con el…quedó como misterio ya que pasaría casi medio siglo antes de Ganondorf diera a conocer su rostro nuevamente, antes de que todo Hyrule…todo el mundo temblara al escuchar su nombre, Ganondorf el rey Gerudo, el rey del mal…

**No se si seguire escribiendo como antes, solo el tiempo lo ****dirá, debo de re-agarrar la costumbre :) pero en fin, espero verlo aun quesea sus comentarios, y claro esta…si es posible en algún futuro fic, hasta la próxima se despide su amigo Animem4ker :)**


End file.
